Camp Shikon
by dustbunny690
Summary: This is a story about KG and SG and how they go to summer camp and meet some cool guys. Guess who. But what if Kikyo is already together with Inuyasha. R&R. COMPLETE! KagInu & SGM now RinSess. Fluff maybe?
1. packing up

I hate A/N so I am just going to go to the story. Enjoy!  
  
I do not own Inuyasha. Duh.  
  
It was a Saturday so Kagome woke up a littler later than usual. Her mom who was calling for her in the kitchen awaked her. So Kagome walked after 5 minutes of trying to adjust her eyes to the light of the sun soon walked down stairs.  
  
"Yes, mama what did you want me for," called Kagome as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, Kagome," said her mom as she looked at her in a concurred look. "I was thinking of what you could do this summer since me and the rest of the family are going to be gone for the rest of July."  
  
"What did you have in mind," said Kagome.  
  
"Well, Kagome I was thinking that you could go to Camp Shikon, you know the one that your friend Sango is going to."  
  
Kagome looked at her mom and then started to think of anything that she would rather be doing during the summer break. "OK, mama you convinced me. I will go to this camp since Sango is going."  
  
"Great," shouted her mom. "I will get some of your stuff packed so call Sango and tell her that we will drive her up there."  
  
"OK, mama," said Kagome as she ran up the stairs to get ready to leave the next morning.  
  
After gathering all of her stuff Kagome called up Sango.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
PHONE CALL  
  
RING, RING  
  
Sango: hello  
  
Kagome: hi, sango it's me  
  
Sango: hi, kagome how have you been I have not seen you since school.  
  
Kagome: yeah I have been pretty busy. But not anymore.  
  
Sango: Why is that? O, O I know. Are you going to go to Camp Shikon with me?  
  
Kagome: Yes that is exactly what I am doing. And my mom is going to take us. So you have a ride.  
  
Sango: Cool. So I will see you tomorrow. Right?  
  
Kagome: Yeah will we come pick u up at 8:00 in the morning? OK.  
  
Sango: OK, Bye.  
  
Kagome: Bye.  
  
END OF PHONE CALL ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"OK, mama I am all ready," shouted Kagome, "and I just called Sango."  
  
"Good," shouted her mom walking to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Bye this time it was late at night so . . . Kagome went to bed and decided to try and sleep even though she was so exited about going to camp.  
  
Like I said I hate A/N unless I really need to so just review.  
  
New chapters will be coming up soon. 


	2. Here we go

A/N- Sorry for taking so long here is the next chapter. Now remember that Kagome is going to camp. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ring! Ring! Went the alarm clock as it was thrown across the room by a very pissed Kagome. (What the, what time is it?)  
  
"Kagome, time to get up!" called her mom.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It is time for you to get ready we are leaving in 20 min. And hurry up Sango is already here"  
  
"Ok mama," called Kagome.  
  
Once Kagome took a shower and got all of her stuff together the group made their way down to the car and loaded it up. After that they all got into the car and buckled up.  
  
"Are you all ready?" said Kagome's mom.  
  
"Yes!" they called back  
  
"Ok then let's go."  
  
They soon made there way out of the driveway and made it down to the highway. Sango reminded Kagome that if they got there early then they could pick out their bunk bed. She also told Kagome of a boy that she met last year she could not remember his name but she was sure that Kagome would like him.  
  
After 3 hours in the car listening to show tunes Kagome and Sango were both very tired so Kagome's mom said that she would register for them and that they could go to their cabin, which was called the Miko' s.  
  
Once they got to the cabin they noticed that it was in a desert like area. Which had a volleyball and baseball field. They looked up at the cabin stairs and Sango went up first opened the door and went inside.  
  
"Hey, Kagome it is not hat bad come in and take a look see," called Sango.  
  
So Kagome made her way up the stairs with her trunk behind her but being the baka that see can be she tripped on the stairs but was luckily caught by a boy with long white hair, a red t- shirt and baggy blue jeans.( Guess Who) And as soon as Kagome looked into his amber eyes she was already being held in his strong arms. With one of his hands on her back and one around her waist. 


	3. Love at first sight maybe

A/N - sorry for cutting you off before but I hope that you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As we were.  
  
Kagome looked deeply into the boy's eyes not ever wanting to leave. She felt lost when a kind voice asked, "Are you ok?" But Kagome was still lost in his eyes until Sango taped her on the shoulder so she quickly got up blushing because as she got up his hair was lightly brushed across her face making her face turn a bright red.  
  
"O yeah I'm fine," she said still blushing  
  
"Good, I am glad that you are ok.... Kikyo." (I hate her. ^^)  
  
"What?" said Kagome giving him a confused look? "Look said my name is not Kikyo it is Kagome Ka.. gom..e.."  
  
"Really?" said the boy.  
  
"Yes I am afraid it is."  
  
But before they continued Sango interrupted them.  
  
"Ha, a, Kagome," said Sango giving her that what are you doing look. "This is Inuyasha."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup." OMG he is just as hot as she said he was thought Kagome. "So you are Inuyasha?"  
  
"I guess so who else would I be."  
  
"Soooo who is this Kikyo person?" said Sango  
  
"O she is a girl at my school my girlfriend really and she is going to come to this camp sometime this week. I thought that this girl. Ah... Kagome was her. I mean they do look alike."  
  
"To Bad'" said Sango looking at Kagome.  
  
But before Kagome could make any comments two boys came into the story.  
  
"Hi!" Inuyasha said a boy not any older then Inuyasha. He had black hair with a small ponytail. He wear a purple t- shirt and black baggy jeans. And to Sango he was pretty cute.  
  
"Who is this?" he said as he approached Sango in one swift move. "Hello there." he said I a flirty yet calm voice.  
  
(And guess what happened next.)  
  
BAM!!  
  
Yup, he got slapped.  
  
"Sorry," said Inuyasha apologizing for his friends "rudeness." "He is always going this." " His name is Miroku, he is a good friend of mine. Most of the times."  
  
"O, yeah, sure," said the pissed off Sango.  
  
And not far behind Miroku was a little boy about the age of 8.  
  
"O how cute!" said Kagome and Sango as they ran over to the kit.  
  
"Hay, what, get off of me!" said the boy as he was getting tickled to the ground.  
  
"This is my little cousin Shippo," said Miroku.  
  
"Shippo that is such a cute name!" shouted the girls.  
  
"Well we have to go know," Inuyasha said to Miroku. "We have to unpack all of our freaking stuff and go to sleep before curfew."  
  
"Ok" said Miroku come on Shippo  
  
"I hope we will see you at breakfast tomorrow!" shouted the boys.  
  
"Looking forward to it!" shouted the girls as they went into their cabin to also unpack their stuff.  
  
BOYS  
  
Come Shippo this is your cabin. (The Demons). Shippo was then dropped off.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What do you think about that kagome girl?" said Miroku to Inuyasha giving him a glare.  
  
"She looks nice," said Inuyasha.  
  
"O yeah, nicer looking then Kikyo?"  
  
"No of coarse not"  
  
"Are you sure," said Miroku as he walked into their cabin called The Monks.  
  
"Yes," (at least I think I am.) Said Inuyasha as he followed Miroku inside.  
  
GIRLS  
  
"So Kagome," said Sango, "what do you think of Inuyasha?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Kagome trying not to blush.  
  
You know what I mean you are so into him  
  
"No I am not," said Kagome putting on her pj shirt.  
  
"Yeah right," said Sango as she crawled into bed.  
  
"Well he is kind of cute," said Kagome as she crawled into a bed just above of Sango that was right next to a window.  
  
"See I told you that you would like him. Yeah but the problem is that he has a girlfriend already. To bad you guys would have really hit it off. But who knows a month is a long time." Yeah I guess so said kagome as she turned off the light a soon they both drifted to sleep.  
  
So what do you think tell me come on don't be shy. R&R.  
  
Next Chapter up in a while. 


	4. New Roommate

Hey thank you for reviewing I hope you like the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was the next morning and everyone in the camp was woken up by the camps blow horn.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Kagome.  
  
"It is about 7:00 am," said Sango.  
  
"Who gets up this early?" said Kagome while she stretched.  
  
"Who knows," said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Who was that?!" shouted Sango as she jumped out of her bed and grabbed the closest thing to her and at this point was a hair dryer. "I am warning you I am armed," she said as she slowly walked up to the bed across the room.  
  
Then the figure began to move and through the covers showed a girl a little younger then Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Don't try to hit me ok, I just got her last night," shouted the girl.  
  
"OK, don't worry, we are not going to hurt you," said Kagome as she got out of bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, we were not going to hurt you or anything but we thought that you were a robber or something." "So you said that just got here?"  
  
"Yeah, my name is Rin and got here late last night. I bet that is why you did not hear me. Cause when I got here you were all asleep."  
  
"Well that does make sense I mean we do sleep pretty well," said Kagome.  
  
"Well most of the time. Anyway I am Sango and her name is Kagome and I guess you are owner new roommate. Right?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so. So have you all been here before, the camp I mean," asked Rin.  
  
"Well I have but this is Kagome's first time," exclaimed Sango. "What about you is this your first time...?  
  
"O, no I have been here many times before. But I don' t think I have ever been here during the first month before thou."  
  
"Yeah well I would normally go to the second month but I could not get in so here I am," said Sango.  
  
"Have you ever heard of an Inuyasha," Kagome asked Rin.  
  
"Yeah I have heard of him his is supposed to be a cool kid but can be pretty tough sometime he has gotten into a bit of trouble before. Why have you guys met him yet?"  
  
"Yeah we met him and his friend Miroku yesterday."  
  
"O, but have you meet Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshoumaru " asked Rin slightly blushing.  
  
"No we did not see him with his brother, actually he did not say anything about having a brother," said the girls as they look at each other with a slight blush.  
  
"Why do you like him or something?" Kagome asked Rin  
  
"No, what, of coarse not. Yes very must so. What about you guys do you like Inuyasha and Miroku?"  
  
"What you mean that pervert, yeah right not in a million years," Sango said stubbornly.  
  
"Well sort of," said Kagome, "but he already has a girl friend named Kikyo she is supposed to be her soon."  
  
"What, what, wait did you say Kikyo," shouted Rin as she took a step back.  
  
"Yeah why is there something wrong?" asked the girls.  
  
"Yes Kikyo. See she came here last year and she picked on everyone and made fun of everyone and not in a good way either. I cannot believe that Inuyasha is going out with her." "Yuck, o, nasty thought."  
  
But before Rin could tell more there was a knock at he door.  
  
Sango walked up to the door and opened it, of coarse.(  
  
"O, hi Miroku, what do you want?"  
  
"I came her to get you guys, I mean you are coming to breakfast right?"  
  
"O right, one minute." "Kagome, come one we have to get ready it is time to eat."  
  
"OK, OK just give us five minutes," shouted Kagome and Rin.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha and Shippo!" asked Sango.  
  
"O they will be here soon Inuyasha is just have another fight with his brother. So while we wait since you are already we can talk about us." (If you cannot tell his hand is moving and moving)  
  
SLAP  
  
"You are such a pervert!" shouted Sango as she went into the cabin and slammed the door on Miroku's face.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" asked Inuyasha as he walked up to the cabin with Shippo tailing behind him. "O, I know let me guess. you were talking to Sango then your hand started to move and then she slapped you.. and will she was slamming the door she hit your face," he said though a bunch of laughs.  
  
"It is like you can read my mind or something," said Miroku.  
  
"I don't think he has to," said Shippo.  
  
"Why you little," said Miroku as he chased Shippo around the dust field.  
  
But Kagome, Sango, and Rin walking down the steps to meet the boys interrupted them.  
  
"Hi guys," they said, "ready to go?"  
  
"Took you long enough shouted Inuyasha where have you wenches been doing in there."  
  
"Just changing Inuyasha what else?" said Kagome. "Know can we go know?"  
  
"To the mess hall!" shouted Shippo as he jumped into Kagome arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Look I know these chapters are a little short but that is my style and I like them this way. So, tough.  
  
Next chapter up soon onto breakfast. ( ( ( (  
  
Review come on do not be shy.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome fan all the way.  
  
Also check out my other story "Wedding Bells" 


	5. Mess hall and a big mess

Hey thank you for reviewing I hope you like the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As the group made it down to the mess hall they were called to get into a circle next to their cabin buddies. So as Kagome looked across the circle. She saw a boy with white hair and a calm face and before she could observe him more see was interrupted by Rin.  
  
" Look, see that is Sesshoumaru," she said with a slight blush. "Hi, Sesshoumaru, do you remember me?" she said as she waved her hand to the boy who just gave her a small wave and then turned around to talk to his friend who had black hair and evil looking eyes.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Kagome to Rin and Sango.  
  
"Oh, that is Naraku, he is a pretty evil guy. He comes here every year because his parents believe that it will keep him out of trouble. We also heard that he works with Kikyo, you know."  
  
Kagome did not know how to answer so she just looked back at Sesshoumaru and Naraku who looked like they were planning something.  
  
"Kagome," said Sango, "look that is the head counselor, Kaede. She is like the top person in this camp."  
  
Kagome looked over to see a short old lady with a patch on one eye and a whistle around her neck. She walked over to the middle of the circle and eyed the children before they were quiet, then she began to talk.  
  
"Hello everyone, my name is Kaeda and I am the head consoler at this camp. I would like to welcome the old members in hope that this will be a good month and for the new members that they will have a lot of fun here on their first year. And I hope that the older members will help them out," she said as she looked over at Sesshoumaru and Naraku who were whispering to on another.  
  
"OK, will everyone grab the persons hand next to them and we will begin our morning prayer," said Kaede as she got in-between two of the littler kids and held their hand.  
  
Well Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and then she grabbed Rin' s hand, well she thought it was Rin's hand until she realized that it was bigger then Rin's and the nails were like claws. Once she looked up she saw Inuyasha and he was beginning to blush but he did not look at her until Miroku look over at him from the opposites side of Sango and smiled pervert like and give Kagome and Inuyasha a thumps up. This only made Kagome blush and Inuyasha blush even more. (Hot, lol)  
  
After the prayer they all walked into the mess hall, grabbed some breakfast and sat down on a table that was across from the double doors. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and Shippo while Miroku, Sango, and Rin sat on the opposite side.  
  
"OK everyone," said Kaeda, " it is time to pick your activities for the day pick out any of your choosing."  
  
"What is this?" asked Kagome to Sango.  
  
"Oh this is when you go up to that table there and pick the 4 activities that you are going to be doing that day, so pick the ones that you want."  
  
So once their table was called everyone pick what they were going to do.  
  
Kagome- fishing, horseback riding, archery, lake  
  
Sango- gun shooting, archery, art, lake  
  
Inuyasha- photography, sailing, baseball, lake  
  
Miroku- photography, archery, basketball, lake  
  
Shippo- art, playground, pool, lake  
  
(If you wanted to know you have to go to the lake at the last turn)  
  
After that Kagome pop one of the most random questions.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha you have a girlfriend name Kikyo, right?"  
  
"Yeah, why," asked Inuyasha as he put a spoon of cereal into his mouth as like he did not even care.  
  
"Well what do you think of her,"  
  
"She's ok," he said as took in another spoon of cereal.  
  
"Oh, I see well do you think that I still look like her?" she said with a sad look.  
  
"Well sort of, no not really I think that she is prettier than you and smarter," he said going into a dreaming face.  
  
"You think she is what!!!" said Kagome shouting at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Well you asked me what I thought bitch it is not like you care or something!" Inuyasha shouted back with the whole camp now looking at them.  
  
"Well it so happens I do care so you could just ******************," said Kagome as she picked up her tray and dumped the food over his head and stormed out the door. (Sorry it was just way to dirty to say .lol.)  
  
Well after this the whole camp was in shock and with their mouths wide open, but after a couple of seconds of shock the mess hall was noisy again.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Inuyasha to Sango as he sat back into his seat and brushed the food off.  
  
"No idea," said Sango as she took a sip of her milk.  
  
"Well at least we still have each other," said Miroku. (If you cannot tell his hand is going going.)  
  
PERVERT!!! Shouted Sango as she took her milk and poured it onto the baka's head and also stormed out the door.  
  
"And you think I have the problems," said Inuyasha to Miroku.  
  
"Well, no I just think you have a problem with your temper," said Miroku as he drained the milk out of his hair.  
  
"You think i have a what!!!" shouted inuyasha as he started to chase Miroku around the table.  
  
"NO Inuyasha that is not what I meant I mean you are a great guy and well groomed."  
  
"Shut Up Miroku and stop running a face me like a man."  
  
"Well I can tell you one thing you and Kagome should really get to know each other more I mean you both seem to have the same temper problem."  
  
"Well, I think you are both weird," said Shippo and Rin as they looked at each other and began to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango ran to Kagome who was walking toward the cabin.  
  
"Hey Kagome are you alright, I mean you put out quiet a fit over there."  
  
"Yeah I am ok I guess I was just a little jealous."  
  
"A little try a lot I mean come on I have never heard you cuss so much, actually I have never heard you cuss at all," said Sango giving her a warm smile as they walked into the cabin.  
  
"Yeah well I hope Inuyasha is not hurt by it to much you know."  
  
"Don't worry I bet he is fine," she said laughing, "But you should at least apologize."  
  
"Yeah I better or else we are not going to have any fun this month."  
  
"Now get ready," said Sango, "we have to get ready to leave on the hayride to get to our activities."  
  
So the girls packed up and began to walk to the hayride.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Look I know these chapters are a little short but that is my style and I like them this way. So, tough.  
  
Next chapter up soon the fun begins.  
  
Review come on do not be shy.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome fan all the way. 


	6. Kiss a Fish

Hey thank you for reviewing I hope you like the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Hey you guys, hurry up they are about to leave!" shouted Shippo.  
  
"Yes it would be very unfortunate if you missed it," said Miroku as he got onto the bus and held out his hand for Sango.  
  
"No thanks Miroku, I don't really trust you all that much," she said as she smack Miroku's hand away and jumped into the bus behind Kagome and sat next to Shippo.  
  
"Come on Sango you know that I would never do anything that would hurt you," said Miroku as he moved out of his current seat to sit next to Sango.  
  
(Yeah as he was sweet talking Sango his hand was moving, moving.)  
  
PERVERT!!  
  
"Miroku I can't believe you, you, you.."  
  
"Sango, I am so sorry I just can't control my hands."  
  
"Oh, really well I will give you something to control and with that she started to beat up Miroku.  
  
Well while this was going on the whole bus which was about 15 people were shocked at Sango and Miroku's behavior. And the bus driver had earmuffs on just in case.  
  
"Is this ever going to end?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I highly doubt it," said Shippo as he began to put on his sun lotion, "but don't worry it should all end soon."  
  
"Hey Shippo where is Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha I think he went gun shooting down near the archery station. Why? Do you like him or something?"  
  
"No, no Shippo come on are you joking or something?" said Kagome as she began to blush.  
  
"Right Kagome whatever you say."  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
"First stop photography and art station," called the bus driver as he opened the gate.  
  
"Oh, great," said Sango, "I have to go to photography with the pervert."  
  
"Oh, come on Sango it won't kill you," said Shippo as he jumped of the bus behind Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Maybe not but I might kill him," said Sango under her breath.  
  
"I will see you at lunch ok Kagome," cried Sango as the bus began to start up.  
  
"Ok Sango but what if I get lost or something?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry you are only going to the lake to fish after that you will be getting back on the bus and I will meet you to walk up to the archery court. The horseback area is right next door."  
  
"Ok Sango I will see you in a little while!" cried Kagome as the bus made its way down to the lake.  
  
Once the bus stopped at the lake Kagome jumped out and saw Rin.  
  
"Hey Rin how are you."  
  
"Great," said Rin, "What are you here for?"  
  
"Oh, I am here for fishing."  
  
"Really me too!" cried Rin as she ran down to the end of the long dock.  
  
"Come on Kagome you don't want to be late do you," cried Rin from the opposite side of the dock.  
  
"She is an energetic one," said Kagome as she made her way down to the end of the dock and grabbed a long bamboo fishing pole and walk over to Rin who was already putting her bait onto the hook.  
  
"Here you go Kagome," said Rin as she handed Kagome a piece of bait.  
  
"What kind of bait is this?" asked Kagome as she put the bait onto the hook and put it into the water.  
  
"Oh don't worry it is not like worms or anything it is only food that was left over from breakfast."  
  
"Oh good, cause I hate worms."  
  
But before she could talk some more she felt a tug on the line.  
  
"Hey Rin I think I got a fish!"  
  
"Really, come on then pull it up. Hurry before it takes off," shouted Rin as she grabbed the line to help Kagome pull up the fish.  
  
"Hey I think we got!" cried Kagome as she pulled up the fish and set it onto the dock.  
  
"Here Kagome set it down here," said Rin as she pointed to the planks of the dock.  
  
"What is this?" asked Kagome as Rin examined the fish.  
  
"Oh, this it is to measure the fish to see how long it is. See there is this one fish that is huge it is told to be about 6 planks long but your fish is only 2. Two bad."  
  
"Well what happened to this big fish?"  
  
"Well he was only caught once and that was about 5 years ago."  
  
"Well then how do you know that he is still alive?"  
  
"I've seen him."  
  
"You've seen that big fish?"  
  
"Yeah along with a couple of other people, I mean it is not like he just disappeared. Who knows someone might caught him this mouth, you never know."  
  
"Yeah I guess so," said Kagome as she looked into the water.  
  
"Well we should put this fish into the water before it dies."  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
"But first you have to kiss it," said Rin as she held the fish up to Kagome's lips.  
  
"What are you joking or something?" asked Kagome as she pushed the fish away.  
  
"Come on Kagome you have to it is a tradition at the camp and a good lucky thingy," said Rin as she held up the fish again.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Oh, come on they do kiss back and it might be good practice for kissing Inuyasha," said Rin as she saw Kagome begin to blush, "And if you kiss him in your dreams I bet you can kiss a fish," she said giggling.  
  
"Fine, but if you catch a fish then you have to kiss it and pretend it is Sesshoumaru," said Kagome as she bent down and kissed the fish on the lips. (Yeah I know it sounds a little gross but hey I have done it before and it is not that bad after the first 8 times. Yeah I caught 8 fish in one day. So I guess it is good luck. LOL.)  
  
"Can do. Now come on we do not have that much time left."  
  
"Ok," said Kagome as she put the fish into the lake and wiped the fish stuff off her lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Look I know these chapters are a little short but that is my style and I like them this way. So, tough.  
  
Next chapter up soon the fun begins Kikyo comes in and a little Inuyasha and Kagome fluff. Hot.  
  
Sorry my mom found out about an ending part in the chapter. Sorry all that you need to know is that Sango and Miroku kissed.  
  
Review come on do not be shy.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome fan all the way. 


	7. I know you like her

OK first would like to start out with thanking the people that have reviewed. 17 reviews. I'm happy. (Big smile.)  
  
Oh, if you want to know about everything in this fic comes from my experiences or the experiences of my friends at a camp called Camp Stadin Meadows in Clover, Va. (Ghost Town.)  
  
Here is the next chapter it is a bit of Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha and Kagome. Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After the kissing the fish thing with Kagome and Sango kissing Miroku thing it was time for lunch so Kagome was now outside of the mess hall waiting for Sango to arrive. Once she saw the hay bus come over the dust road and stop about a yard or two away from her. She saw the weirdest thing or at least what she thought was weird.  
  
"Hey, Kagome there you are I was trying to find you on the bus. Where did you go?" asked Sango as she got up out of her set.  
  
"Yes, Kagome we were wondering if you became ill or something," said Miroku as he followed Sango off the bus.  
  
"NO, no I'm ok," said Kagome as she curiously eyed Sango and Miroku, "I just took the earlier bus."  
  
"See, Miroku I told you that she would be fine on her own. You worry to much," said Sango as she gave Miroku a flirty shove in the side.  
  
"Me you're the one that wanted to call the nurse," said Miroku as he pulled Sango towards him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"What is up with them," thought Kagome as she gave them a confused look but then she noticed Inuyasha walking toward the mess hall.  
  
"Hey guys and wench," said Inuyasha as he gave a cold stare to Kagome.  
  
"Oh, that's right he must still be mad at me from this morning," thought Kagome, "I mean I did embarrass him in front of the whole camp. I hope that he can forgive me."  
"Sango, Miroku what's this. You two look like love struck puppies," said Inuyasha as he walked towards the mess hall. "Hey Miroku aren't you coming?"  
  
"Yes just give me a second. I will see you later ok, my love," said Miroku as he gave Sango a perk on the cheek and ran over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok, Miroku see you then," said Sango as she waved to Miroku, then she held her cheek and began to go into a dream. But she was soon interrupted.  
  
"I know it!" shouted Kagome as she stood in front of Sango.  
  
"Know what?" said Sango as she wake up out of her dream.  
  
"That you liked Miroku, I mean come on it is so obvious."  
  
"Yes, your right ok," said Sango as she began to walk to the double doors.  
  
"So how did it happen," said Kagome stopping Sango in her tracks.  
  
"Ok, I will tell you in the mess hall."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MASS HALL  
  
"OMG, really," shouted Kagome at the top of her lungs.  
  
"SHHHHH, Kagome not so loud do you want the whole camp to know," said Sango setting Kagome back down.  
  
"Is that really what happened?" asked Kagome as she took a bit out of her sandwich.  
  
"Yes that is really what happened, I mean one minute we were throwing paint at each other and the next thing you know we were making out on the art table."  
  
"Wow, I wonder if Inuyasha knows?" asked Kagome as she took another bit of her sandwich.  
  
"I bet he will find out soon enough, especially since he and Miroku are like best buds," said Sango as she turned to Inuyasha and then made an `I know` face. "Why Kagome do you want to know because you would like Inuyasha to kiss you like that?"  
  
"No, what are you talking about. I do not think of Inuyasha like that," said Kagome as atone of red came onto her face. "Geez why does everyone keep on telling me that?"  
  
"Maybe because it is true," said Sango as she took a sip of her lemonade.  
  
"Maybe your right Sango but he already has a girlfriend remember, Kikyo?"  
  
"Yeah so. Kagome look, I told you that Inuyasha would soon leave Kikyo and go to you, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well then trust me ok?"  
  
"Ok Sango maybe your right maybe Inuyasha does like me."  
  
"Oh, believe me Kagome he does."  
  
And with that Kagome looked out onto the lake and began to daydream. But at where Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting the conversation was not that different.  
  
"YOU WHAT!" shouted Inuyasha. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?" "Please, Inuyasha came down do you want the who mess hall to hear you?" said Miroku as he set Inuyasha down.  
  
"Miroku why did you do that," asked Inuyasha as he shook Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha, I could not help it I mean she was covered in a verity of paint and she look so beautiful I couldn't help myself," said Miroku as he went into a dream and then wake up. "I mean you know what I mean. Right Inuyasha?"  
  
"No, not really," said Inuyasha as he looked down at his lunch.  
  
"What I thought that you and Kikyo have, well, at least. kissed each other," said Miroku giving Inuyasha a confused look.  
  
"No, we never have, I mean I want to but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"She does not seem to have that special something," said Inuyasha as he lifted his head and took a glance at Kagome.  
  
"You mean the special something that, I don't know Kagome has?" said Miroku as he looked over to Inuyasha who seemed to have a gentle face as he looked over to Kagome.  
  
"No, no, that is not what I mean," said Inuyasha as he wakes up from his own love spell.  
  
"Right," said Miroku as he wiped his face with his napkin and went over to Sango and Kagome to leave Inuyasha with his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OK listen I know that Kikyo was supposed to be in this Chapter but it turned out to be harder then I thought so she will be coming up soon. Ok. I am also sorry that this Chapter was a little short.  
  
REVIEW.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome fan all the way. 


	8. The Make Up

I would like to thank those that have sent me reviews. 18 reviews. Thanks.  
  
Here is the next chapter, Inuyasha and Kagome make up, Kagome looses here top, and an unexpected person come in. Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Make Up  
  
After lunch everyone got onto the hay buses to the lake.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, hurry up you don't want to miss the bus, do you?" cried Miroku as he got onto the first bus and sat next to Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Wait up, Miroku you pervert, don't you dare leave without me!" cried Inuyasha as he grabbed his towel and ran to the bus and followed Shippo to a set that was right next to Kagome.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha nice to see that you are going to join us," said Miroku with a grin.  
  
"You know what Miroku you are starting to piss me off," said Inuyasha jumping to his feet and grabbing Miroku by the collar.  
  
"Inuyasha there is not need to fight especially since we have the company of two beautiful lady's with us," said Miroku as he gave a glance to Sango and Kagome and the then back to Inuyasha. "And you would not want to do that, know would you?"  
  
"No I guess not," said Inuyasha slowly putting Miroku down and letting go of his collar.  
  
"Wow, that amazing," Miroku whispered to Sango as he watched Inuyasha sit down across from him and lower his head.  
  
"What's amazing," asked Sango to Miroku.  
  
"Well the fact that he did not beat me up."  
  
"But I always thought that... that."  
  
"No, I think the only reason that he stopped was because I mentioned that Kagome was here."  
  
"So you mean that he stopped only because she was here."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you're saying that Inuyasha likes Kagome."  
  
"Yes that is exactly what I am saying."  
  
"Hey Sango what are you and Miroku talking about?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Oh, nothing Kagome."  
  
"Yes it has nothing to do with you and Inuyasha," Miroku blurred out.  
  
"Miroku," said Sango as she hit Miroku over the head. "Don't worry Kagome it is nothing."  
  
"Ok, Sango whatever you say," said Kagome as she gave Sango and Miroku a `their weird look` and then turned to Shippo. "Hey Shippo where is Rin?"  
  
"I don't know Kagome, I mean the last time I say her was lunch. But don't worry I bet she is already at the lake since her lover is one of the lifeguards there."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
They soon arrived at the lake so everyone jumped out of the buses and made their way to the benches.  
  
"Hey Kagome why don't you go make up with Inuyasha," said Sango as she took off her clothes to show a one-piece purple bathing suit.  
  
"Why? Do you think it would be a good idea?" asked Kagome as she took off her clothes to show a baby blue flowered bikini.  
  
"Yeah I think know is a great time since I will be off with Miroku and Shippo will be hanging out with some of his friends, you know?"  
  
"Ok I will, but where should we go?"  
  
"I know go up there," said Sango as she pointed to the tall tower above the lake.  
  
"Isn't that a little high?"  
  
"What are you scared or something, anyway Inuyasha is the only one that goes up there because everyone else is to scared to."  
  
"Well Ok Sango."  
  
"Well you should start it takes a while to get up there and it looks as though Inuyasha is already starting," said Sango as she pointed to the boy in red trunks grabbing a hold of the ladder and beginning to climb up.  
  
"Alright I will see you later then right Sango?" said Kagome as she ran to the ladder.  
  
"Ok then see yeah!" cried Sango.  
  
"Hey, Sango," said Miroku as he gave Sango a sweet kiss and put his arm around her waist. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just getting Kagome to make up with Inuyasha," she said as she watched Kagome climb the ladder.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Geez Sango was not kidding when she said that it would take a while to get to the top," said Kagome as she took which felt like her 100th step.  
  
Once she got to the top she noticed Inuyasha. He was at the edged of the tower as though he was going to jump.  
  
"I should get his attention before he jumps," thought Kagome to herself. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"What, what do you want wench?" said Inuyasha as he turned around to see Kagome holding onto the pole off the tower. "What are you scared of heights or something?"  
  
"What should I say, I mean. What are you talking about you wanted to come up her to apologies to him didn't you," Kagome thought.  
  
"Well what did you want?" said a very pissed Inuyasha. "Come on if you just came up here to piss me off then I am going to jump."  
  
"I, I..."  
  
"You?"  
  
"I came up her to apologies to you about this morning," said Kagome as she let go of the poll and walked in front of Inuyasha to make sure that he would not jump.  
  
"Really, but why up here, I mean it looks like you are afraid of heights," said Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome's shaking body.  
  
"What are talking about Inuyasha?" she said began to back away from him. But forgetting that she was right on the edge of the tower she fell right off.  
  
"OMG, I am falling," thought Kagome as she felt here feet slip off the platform. What if I get hurt or what if." but before Kagome could finish he thoughts she felt a strong hand grabbed her wrist.  
  
Kagome was so stunned that she was afraid to look up but once she gained enough courage she slowly lifted up her head. There she worked her way up to his muscular arms and then up his strong body and then she saw Inuyasha looking at her with a sweet smile. Kagome soon noticed that his hair was blanketing their faces and she began to blush. She also noticed that Inuyasha had a strong enough grip on her hand but not to hard just so his claws would not break into her skin. (Oh, stop drooling. LOL.)  
  
"Kagome next time you want to talk to me take me a place that is on the ground, ok," Inuyasha smiled as he began to lift Kagome up and set her back onto the platform. "Look Kagome I am sorry for saying that Kikyo was better then you and stuff like that, I don't mean it."  
  
"Oh, don't worry Inuyasha it's ok," said Kagome as she walked over to Inuyasha who seemed to be blushing. Once Kagome got over to Inuyasha she put her hand in his hair and slowly put it behind his ear.  
  
"Hey what are you two doing?" cried Miroku.  
  
"Yeah are you guys getting all lovely dobby on us?" cried Sango behind Miroku.  
  
"You pervert I will have your head!" cried Inuyasha as he looked over the edge of the tower. "Come on Kagome."  
  
"What, you want me to jump down there?" said Kagome as she backed away from the edge.  
  
"Oh, yeah that's right you are afraid of heights," said Inuyasha as he began to tease Kagome. "Well then here," he said as grabbed Kagome's hand and lend her to the edge of the platform.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" cried Kagome as she was lend to the platforms edge.  
  
"What does it look like, we are going to jump."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Come on, on the count of three. 1.2."  
  
"What Inuyasha I don't think this is such a good idea."  
  
"3!"  
  
And with that Inuyasha jumped down with Kagome still holding his hand and coming down with him. Once they plunged into the waters of the lake Kagome was not happy.  
  
"INUYASHA WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT I WAS NOT EVEN READY!"  
  
"Huh, Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
  
"AND WHAT WAS THAT FOR I MEAN."  
  
"KAGOME!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Look down," said Inuyasha as his face turned three different shades of red.  
  
Once Kagome did she noticed that one of her strings on here bikini top came undone. With that Kagome turned around with a bright red face and tide the string back together. After that she turned back around and saw Inuyasha begin to laugh.  
  
"What, what is so funny," said Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha oddly.  
  
"Your face it was so funny," said Inuyasha as his body was sinking into the lake.  
  
"Oh, really," said Kagome as she pushed Inuyasha onto the water and began to tickle him.  
  
After a couple of minutes of that they were interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Inuyasha is that you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know I am so evil but don't worry next chapter up soon.  
  
Don't be shy review.  
  
Happy Easter 


	9. Arrive Kikyo

Ok here is the next chapter Kikyo shows up, you know Inuyasha's girlfriend that nobody likes.  
  
I am so sorry for not up dating earlier. Gomen.  
  
Kikyo and Naraku threaten Kagome, scary. Well enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Inuyasha is that you?" asked the voice once again.  
  
Once Kagome got out of Inuyasha's grip she turned to see a girl no younger then her. She wore short shorts, a purple tube top, and a white visor.  
  
"Hi, Kikyo!" shouted Inuyasha as a smile formed on his face and he climbed the ladder out of the lake.  
  
'So that is Inuyasha's girlfriend,' thought Kagome as she followed Inuyasha out of the lake and onto the dock.  
  
"Kikyo, I did not think that you would be coming to the camp so soon," said Inuyasha as he come over and gave Kikyo a hug.  
  
"Inuyasha you're all wet," cried Kikyo as she tried to dry herself.  
  
"Oh, sorry Kikyo I forgot," said Inuyasha as he tried to help her out.  
  
"Yeah I saw you in the water with that girl," said Kikyo as her face became angry and she turned away.  
  
"No, Kikyo that is just Kagome and we were not doing anything, I swear." said Inuyasha as he grabbed Kikyo's hands and held them up to his chest.  
  
'Just Kagome?' thought Kagome as she walked over to Inuyasha. 'I wonder what he means by that?'  
  
"Really Inuyasha, so are you telling me that she means nothing to you?" said Kikyo in a sweet voice.  
  
"Well," said Inuyasha as he turns to see Kagome looking into the water. "She is only a friend, Kikyo she dose not mean anything more then that." (If you cannot tell he has his fingers crossed. ^^ There is still hope.)  
  
'Is that all that I am to you Inuyasha, just a friend,' thought Kagome as she looked into the water and she then felt a tear fall down her cheek and into the water. 'Come on Kagome get a hold of yourself, Inuyasha has a girlfriend already and it is not you,' cried Kagome as she walked over to Inuyasha and Kikyo. 'Well I should better saw hello to her, I mean she cannot be as bad as the others saw.'  
  
"Hi," said Kagome as has reached out her hand to Kikyo.  
  
"Oh, hi, you must be Kagome," said Kikyo as she gave Kagome a cold stare instead of a handshake.  
  
"Yes I am," said Kagome as she eyed Kikyo. "And you must be Kikyo."  
  
"Yes I am, and did you also know that I am Inuyasha's girl," said Kikyo as she wrapped her right arm around his waist. "Well I hope that I will see you around the camp, Kagome," she said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah sure," said Kagome as she returned Kikyo with a smile. 'More like yeah right," she thought.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha it's time to get on the bus, they will be serving dinner soon," said Kikyo as she turned Inuyasha toward the direction of the bus.  
  
"See you later Kagome," cried Inuyasha as Kikyo was dragging him.  
  
"Yeah see yeah later," said Kagome. 'I hope.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DINNER  
  
"Are you serious?!" cried Sango.  
  
"Yes I am, now Sango sit down," cried Kagome.  
  
"So are you telling me that Kikyo is here two days early?" said Sango as she sat down and took a sip of her juice.  
  
"Yeah Sango that is just what I am saying," said Kagome as she looked into her dinner.  
  
"Well Kagome I can understand me getting mad but why are you so upset?" said Sango as she lifted up her friend's head. "I mean you have never even met the girl."  
  
"Yes I did Sango," said Kagome as she turned away.  
  
"When?"  
  
"At the lake while you and Miroku were gone."  
  
"Oh yeah how did that go?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That thing between you and Inuyasha?"  
  
"Oh, that it went great, we made up and everything was fine until Kikyo came."  
  
"Well what? Did she do anything to you?"  
  
"No, she just did not seem to like me very much."  
  
"Well duh, Kikyo does not like anyone, I don't even know if she likes Inuyasha."  
  
"Why, have you heard something?" asked Kagome as she lifted up her head.  
  
"Well, I have heard from Miroku that Kikyo is only using Inuyasha but he is not even sure of that," said Sango as she put a spoon of mashed potatoes in her mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once dinner was over Kikyo left Inuyasha and walked over to the boys' cabins to meet a friend of hers.  
  
"Naraku, where are you," whispered Kikyo.  
  
"Right here Kikyo," said Naraku.  
  
Once he said that Kikyo turned to see a black figure kneeling against the "Warriors Cabin." (His and Sessomurous'.)  
  
"There you are you jackass," cried Kikyo as she walked over to Naraku.  
  
"What do you mean Kikyo, my sweet I have been here waiting for you?" said Naraku as he stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"I thought you said that nobody was getting close to Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah and?"  
  
"Well there is this one girl named Kagome and she seems to have a liking for my Inuyasha," she said as she grabbed Naraku by the collar.  
  
"What girl, Kikyo I have never even heard of this girl Kagome of which you speak of," said Naraku as he tried to pry himself out of Kikyo's grip.  
  
"You know darn well of who I speak of Naraku."  
  
"Ok, Ok I sort of know this girl, Kagome."  
  
"Yeah and what do you know about her?" said Kikyo as she began to tighten her grip.  
  
"Not much, all I know is that she is nice and sort of has a thing for Inuyasha."  
  
"Yes well I already knew that," said Kikyo as she slowly took her hand off of Naraku.  
  
"What do you want me to get rid of her or something?"  
  
"Yes, I am not going to let anyone get in the way of me and Inuyasha, nothing."  
  
"Well you know that I hate your boyfriend and that I would rather see him die but for you and about $50 I bet we could work something out," said Naraku as he held out his hand.  
  
"Fine here," said Kikyo as she handed him $50. "But this better work."  
  
"Oh, don't worry my dear it will," said Naraku as he lead Kikyo into the shadows to discus their plan.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It is now after breakfast and everyone is getting ready for his or her first station.  
  
"So I guess you are doing horseback riding today, right Kagome?" said Sango as she walked out to the cabin.  
  
"Yeah, I have only done horseback riding once and that was when I was really little," said Kagome as she followed Sango down the stairs.  
  
"Well at least you have ridden a horse."  
  
"Why is that Sango?"  
  
"Oh, it is just that I don't like horses all that much."  
  
"Well that's ok," said Kagome as she walked onto the volleyball field to meet Miroku.  
  
"Hi, Miroku," said Sango as she lend over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hi, Sango how was your morning?"(If you cannot tell he is blushing.)  
  
"Oh, it was ok," said Sango as she saw Miroku's hand moving in a low direction.  
  
SLAP  
  
"Miroku do you think that we are going out that you could stop doing that?!" shouted Sango.  
  
"I am deeply sorry Sango, it is just that..."  
  
"Yeah I know, I know you can not control your perverted hands."  
  
"Yes how did you know?" said Miroku as he rubbed the bump on his head.  
  
"Hey Miroku do you know where Inuyasha is?" asked Kagome before Sango and Miroku pulled out each other's hair.  
  
"No, I can't say I have," said Miroku as he scratched his head.  
  
"I bet he is with his girlfriend Kikyo," said Sango.  
  
"Oh ok well I need to go anyway," said Kagome as she began to walk in the direction of the stables.  
  
"Well I hope that Inuyasha soon finds out how much Kagome likes him," said Sango as she wrapped her arm around Miroku.  
  
"Yes and then he can break up with that bitch Kikyo," said Miroku as he put his arm around Sango and began to rub her back. "But we can only hope."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well what did you think? I know that this chapter was bad Ok.  
  
I am also sorry for not up dating sooner just my teachers have been giving us so much homework and I have to plan two B- day parties and go to another so hopefully I will up date again soon. No promises ^^. 


	10. Arrive Kouga

I would like to thank all of those that have sent me reviews. 56 Cool.  
  
This chapter is about Kouga coming. This will be fun. Enjoy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 10  
As Kagome got to the stables she noticed a white horse in one of the fields. He had a long white mane and tail, and his eyes seemed to reflect the color of amber. 'This horse reminds me so much of Inuyasha,' thought Kagome.  
After she walked a ways and made her way into the stable she put on her helmet and began to look for a good horse to ride. After a while of searching she then saw the same white horse that was in the field before. He had seemed to be put back into the stables by someone because when she took a look at the door to the field it was locked.  
'I wonder who could have put that horse back into the stable?' thought Kagome as she began to open the gate. 'Because I don't hear or see anyone.'  
But before Kagome could completely open the gate to the horses stall a person surprised her.  
"I would not do that if I were you," said a voice.  
"Why not?" asked Kagome as she looked up from where the voice was coming from?  
"Because if you ride that horse without my help I would have to kill you."  
  
"Yeah well come down here and face me," cried Kagome.  
  
"Fine, I will be down there in less then a minute." And with that a boy fell from the ceiling. He wore a brown shirt and jeans, his hair was put up into a ponytail and he had a wolf tattoo on his right arm. "Hi, I'm Kouga, and who are you?" said Kouga as he checked out Kagome.  
  
"I'm Kagome."  
  
"Kagome, huh, that is such a pretty name it suits you very well, indeed," said Kouga as he took Kagome's hand and kissed it gently.(Ok it might sound like I am a total Kouga fan but I'm not.^^)  
  
Once he did this Kagome began to blush. 'Wow this guy really knows how to sweep a girl off her feet.'  
  
"So are you a camper here?" asked Kouga.  
  
"Yes, I am. Why aren't you?"  
  
"Well sort of I am really a C.I.T."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I can also tell that you want to ride this horse," said Kouga as he pointed to the white horse that she saw earlier.  
  
"Yes, I would like to," said Kagome as she began to blush.  
  
"Well, why?"  
  
"What?" asked a very confused Kagome?  
  
"Well it is kind of nice for me to know why campers want to ride one of the horses," said Kouga as he opened the gate to the horses stable and walk in.  
  
"Well, I like him because he reminds me of a friend I know," said Kagome as she walked in behind Kouga.  
  
"Really well what is your friends name?"  
  
"Well I would rather not say but he looks a lot like this horse," said Kagome as she began to blush.  
"Well this horse's name is Angel," said Kouga as he took out a bucket of brush supplies from a small closet in the stall.  
  
"Angel huh I like that name." 'I guess that makes a bit of sense, I mean Inuyasha can be an angel sometimes,' thought Kagome.  
  
"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" said Kouga as he handed Kagome a blush.  
  
"Well I have but not for a long time," said Kagome as she gently took the brush from Kouga's hand.  
  
"Well, then today is your lucky day."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because I a free all this period so I can help you out with your riding skills and such."  
  
"Oh that's great. But are you sure it is ok?"  
  
"Of coarse, now we first have to groom the horse," said Kouga as he gloomed the horse. "And then we put all of the horses stuff on. Do you think you can handle it?"(Ok I don't remember all the names of the stuff for the horse so don't get mad at me.)  
  
"Yes, I mean that dose not seem to hard."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once Angel was ready to start Kouga took Kagome out to a field not to far away from the stables.  
  
"Ok, Kagome now listen since it seems that you have not had much experiences with riding so do you mind if help you out?" said Kouga as he gave Kagome a smile.  
  
"No not at all."  
  
"Good, now first you have to put your leg into the strap here and then you lift up your other leg like so," said Kouga as he demonstrated for Kagome. "Ok, now it is your turn."  
  
"Ok," said Kagome as she tried to get onto the horse.  
  
"Here Kagome let me help you," said Kouga as he grabbed Kagome's leg and lifted it into the strap. "You get it see."  
  
"Huh.yeah but Kouga I have one problem," said Kagome as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"Yes what is it?"  
  
"I just did not realize how high the horse was."  
  
"Don't worry you won't get hurt not while I'm here," said Kouga as he held Kagome's hand. "Ok?"  
  
"Ok, I'm ready."  
  
"Great now grab the rains like this," said Kouga as he took his hands and moved her fingers into the right position. "Now I will start to move ok, but don't worry I am holding onto the rains so you won't go running off on me or anything."  
  
Once Kagome was set Kouga began to move the horse forward and they were off.  
  
"Kouga, Kouga, stop it your going to fast!" cried Kagome as she hugged Angel's neck.  
  
"Kagome you aren't scared are you?"  
  
"No, it's just I.I."  
  
"Your just scared right," said Kouga, as he turned from compassionate to a more teasing voice.  
  
"Shut up Kouga I am not scared!"  
  
"Kagome I told you not to worry, what don't you trust me?" said Kouga as he began to take Kagome off of Angel's neck.  
  
"Yes, Kouga I trust you," said Kagome as she began to clam herself down.  
  
"Good now lets start up again, Ok?"  
  
"Ok," said Kagome as she put her hands back onto the rains. 'It's so weird, I have only know Kouga less then a day and I fell like I have know him forever,' thought Kagome.  
  
"See Kagome it is not that hard," said Kouga as he gave her a sweet smile.  
  
'Could I be falling for him, no I mean I like Inuyasha. NO I mean I can't like Inuyasha because he already has a girlfriend, but then.'  
  
"Hey Kagome are you Ok?" asked Kouga as he waved his hand in front of her.  
  
"Oh.sorry Kouga I was just."  
  
"Daydreaming."  
  
"Yes.sorry."  
  
"Kagome come on you know that you have to be paying attention."  
  
"Ok don't worry Kouga I will."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Kouga and Kagome had finished their lesson and cleaned up the horse Kagome began to head back up to the camp, but she was stopped buy Kouga. (Look I am so sorry if it sounds like a Kouga/Kagome fic but I assure you it is not.)  
  
"Hey! Kagome wait up!" cried Kouga as he ran up to Kagome.  
  
"Hey, Kouga what's up? Did you want something?"  
  
"Yes, I do," and with that Kouga reached down to Kagome and implanted a small kiss on her cheek.  
  
'What why did he just do that?' thought Kagome as her face turned three different shades of red. (Now if that was Inuyasha it would have been five different shades. ^^)  
  
"Kagome?" said Kouga as he grabbed her hands.  
  
"Yes," said Kagome as she lifted her head.  
  
"Will you be my woman?"  
  
"What?" said Kagome as she gave the anime blank stare?  
  
"Kagome listen I like you a lot," said Kouga as he put her hands to his chest. "I mean you don't have to unless is there someone else."  
  
"No, no not anyone else." 'Well Inuyasha would count as one but he has Kikyo,' thought Kagome.  
  
"So then you will?" said Kouga as his a joy filled his voice.  
  
"I don't know Kouga. How about I think ok," said Kagome as she let go of Kouga and turn to the direction of the camp and began to walk. (You go Kagome!~)  
  
"OK then well you think about it ok Kagome!" cried Kouga. "I will be waiting here for you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ ON THE WAY BACK  
  
On the way back to camp Kagome found her self -talking to herself.  
  
"Man how long has my life been such a soup opera?" said Kagome.  
  
"I can tell you that," said a voice.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Kagome as she looked over her shoulder but once she did a cold hand grabbed her mouth and the other hand was hanging onto her arms. After that Kagome could fell herself being thrown into a wood wall.  
  
When she grabbed her head to stop turning she saw.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HA a clip hanger I am so good. Ha. ^^  
  
Next chapter up soon. Hopefully.  
  
Come on don't be shy just review. 


	11. Authors note

I have a Authors note so listen up  
  
My mom is starting to bane me from the computer so I might not be updating for a while so you can still read my stuff and review, but I do not know when the next chapter will come up. Gomen (Sorry)  
  
Signed,  
  
Dustbunny690 ^^  
  
PS I am also going to start a web page soon. I will tell you when. 


	12. Kikyo's threat

Hey it's me, well if you have read the A/N then you know how my mom has tried to stop me from writing but oh well. They can' t break me. Anyway here is the next chapter, enjoy.  
  
This chapter is about Kikyo's threat and there is some Inuyasha and Kagome fluff in here too.  
  
66 reviews, kool thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Kikyo. what?" said Kagome as she pulled herself up.  
  
"Yes Kagome its me," said Kikyo as she walked over to Kagome and behind her was.  
  
"And Naraku, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well Kagome we were first going to pin you to that wall and bet you to death," said Naraku as he began to crack his knuckles while giving off an evil laugh.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, at least not yet," said Naraku as he gave off another laugh.  
  
"Naraku, shut up!" shouted Kikyo, "no one, and I mean no one likes to listen to your laugh!"  
  
"Yes my sweet," said Naraku as he grabbed Kikyo's hand and kissed it gently.  
  
"Gross, Naraku I told you to stop doing that!" shouted Kikyo as she wiped her hand on her skirt. "Remember I am already with Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha, is that why you brought me here?" asked Kagome.  
  
"So you figured it out, huh," said Kikyo as she bent down next to Kagome and put her hand on Kagome's chin and held it tight. "I guess you're not as dumb as you look."  
  
"Kikyo tell me what do want from me?" said Kagome as she whipped her head away from Kikyo's hand.  
  
"Well, Kagome it is very simple really," said Kikyo as she got back up and turned to Naraku. "See Kagome I would like to know what you are to Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well it would tell me weather or not to get rid of you," said Kikyo as an evil smile began to grow on her lips.  
  
'What am I going to do, if I tell Kikyo how I feel then she might kill me but then I don't even know what Inuyasha thinks. What am going to do,' thought Kagome.  
  
"So Kagome what is he to you!" cried Kikyo.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me Inuyasha thinks of me of nothing more then a friend!" cried Kagome as she got to her feet.  
  
"Oh is that so. Well then there is only one thing for us to do," said Kikyo as she gave a long sigh.  
  
"And what is that Kikyo, my sweet?" said Naraku as he walked over to Kikyo.  
  
"Listen since you say that Inuyasha has no desire to ever been with you then I am demanding that you never come near him again, got it," said Kikyo as she began to walked out of the ally.  
  
"What you can't do that!" shouted Kagome.  
  
"I can and I will, so you better not tell anyone about this, especially Inuyasha."  
  
"But. But."  
  
"And also if I or Naraku ever see you with Inuyasha then we will meet again and it will be a lot more painful then the this time," said Kikyo as she walked out of the ally.  
  
"What.is going on," said Kagome as she kneeled to the dirt floor and tears running down from her eyes. "How can I not see Inuyasha?"  
  
'What do you love him?' said a voice in her head.  
  
'No, I don't he is only a friend and nothing more, besides he don't even think of me in that way,' said another side.  
  
'Are you sure about that?'  
  
"Yes, at least I think so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lunch  
  
"So Kagome how did your morning go," asked Sango as she pulled out a chair next to Kagome and sat down.  
  
"My morning well it was.huh.it was." 'Kagome don't forget you cannot tell anyone, remember.'  
  
"So how was it, did you enjoy your ride with the horses?"  
  
"Oh yeah I had a great time," said Kagome as she took a bit out of her sandwich.  
  
"Really, cause me and Miroku went to get you before lunch but we could not find you."  
  
"Oh, really."  
  
"Yeah but what was really weird that we did see Kikyo and Naraku walking together up to the stables."  
  
"Oh you did." 'Oh please don't figure it out.'  
  
"Yeah isn't that odd."  
  
"Oh yes very odd."  
  
"Kagome are you ok you look a little.?"  
  
But before Sango could say anymore she heard Inuyasha walk through the doors with seaweed all over himself and even in his hair.  
  
"Oh I can see that Inuyasha had fun," said Sango in-between little giggles.  
  
"Shut up Sango you know I can hear you!" shouted Inuyasha as he began to walk over to their table and sat down next to Kagome.  
  
'OMG Kagome remember you are not supposed to be seen with him.'  
  
"Huh, see you guys I have to go," said Kagome as she quickly got up and made her way to the door but someone grabbed her hand and stopped her.  
  
"Let me go I have to leave," said Kagome as she tried to get out of the persons grip but once she turned her head around she saw a very familiar face.  
  
"What is it Kagome, is my hair really that bad?" said Inuyasha as a smile began to form on his face.  
  
"No, Inuyasha it is not that it is just that." said Kagome as she began to blush  
  
"What is it that you don't like me now that I am hanging out with Kikyo?"  
  
"Well no it is just that.huh.nothing."  
  
"Really are you sure because you know that I am always here for you even if Kikyo is my girlfriend."  
  
'What is he doing I don't think that I have ever seen him like this before. Don't be to excited Kagome it might just be that seaweed in his hair.'  
  
"Also Kagome I would like to let you to know how much you mean to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah I know that I might always seem to hate you but the truth is that whenever you are near me I always feel happy and." and with that he pulled in Kagome's hand and body into himself and hugged her. 'I can't believe I am this close to her, her scent is so enchanting.'  
  
'What is he trying to tempted me or something cause, it is working. OMG what if Kikyo is watching.'  
  
"Look Inuyasha I have to go, gomen," and with that Kagome was out the door with a bright blush on her face and piece of seaweed in her hair.  
  
"What was her problem?" said Sango as she walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know was it something I said."  
  
"I don't know but I do know one thing."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"That you two looked pretty cute together."  
  
"What?" said Inuyasha as he began to blush?  
  
"Yes, indeed Inuyasha you two looked very good together," said Miroku as he walked over to Inuyasha and pat him on the back.  
  
"Miroku were you watching me this whole time?"  
  
"Of coarse."  
  
"Miroku, you are so dead," said Inuyasha as he began to make a fist.  
  
"Inuyasha look do you always have to turn to violence," said Miroku as he began to run around the table followed by Inuyasha. "Inuyasha did you not also notice that you are now a two timer."  
  
"What did you call me you pervert!"  
  
"Sango help me!" cried Miroku.  
  
"No way Miroku this is between you and Inuyasha and I am not going to get involved with it."  
  
"But Sango, please."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Miroku you baka don't forget that trip to the lake we had where you pushed me in to the lake," cried Inuyasha as he chased Miroku around the table. "Because I still haven't gotten you back."  
  
And eventually Inuyasha got Miroku and beat him to death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry that is all for know R&R see yeah later.  
  
WARNING I am sorry but my exams are coming up soon so I might not be up dating any time soon. And then after exams I have to take a Fathers Day trip to New York. 


	13. Time to Partner up

Look I am so, so, so, so, sorry for not writing and thanks to Jupiterscout I remembered to so please review once you read this story. I got 80 reviews so far, oh I am soooo happy. ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Chapter 12  
  
That afternoon the whole camp was called together for a meeting in the field next to the mess hall.  
  
"SO Sango what is this meeting about?" asked Kagome walking down with Sango to the field.  
  
"I am not really sure, I mean I heard that it would be something of a scavenger hunt."  
  
"Do you know what kind of a scavenger hunt?"  
  
"Nope, but I guess we will find out once we get there," said Sango with a smile.  
  
"Yeah I guess so," said Kagome as she and Sango walked over to Rin and Shippo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Kagome, Sango," cried Rin as she and Shippo waved to them.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey, Kagome Shippo and I heard about the little thing that happened today," said Rin with a wink.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome we are so happy for you," said Shippo as he jumped into her arms.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" said Kagome.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot Kagome, remember when Inuyasha hugged you.," said Shippo.  
  
"What how did you.who told you that."  
  
"Sango did," said Shippo.  
  
"Sango," said Kagome in a low yet threatening voice as she slowly put Shippo down and turned to her.  
  
"Kagome I.I."  
  
"Why did you tell them Sango?" said Kagome.  
  
"Geez, maybe we should leave Shippo it looks like Kagome is going to hurt Sango," said Rin.  
  
"Good idea," said Shippo as he and Rin slowly walked away from the scary looking Kagome.  
  
"Sango did you have to tell them," said Kagome with a depressed look on her face.  
  
"Why not Kagome I mean they both wanted to know where you were at lunch today," said Sango giving Kagome a weird look. "Besides I just could not, not tell anyone."  
  
"But why Rin she is biggest social butterfly in the whole camp, I mean what if someone found out."  
  
"Someone?" said Sango. "Like who Kagome?"  
  
"Well, huh." said Kagome turning her eyes away from Sango.  
  
"You don't mean Kikyo, do you?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Kagome is there something that you have not told me yet," said Sango trying to look in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"No Sango nothing, nothing at all," said Kagome looking back at Sango and giving her a weak smile.  
  
"Kagome I know that you are lying, know tell me what she told you?" said Sango putting her hands on Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"Sango I am not lying and Kikyo has not said a thing to me this whole time," said Kagome she took off Sango's hands.  
  
"Well, ok Kagome but if anything happens I will be here, ok?"  
  
"Ok Sango, and don't worry I will be fine," said Kagome with a smile.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Ok everyone it is time for me to explain the reason why you are all here," said Kaeda with the help of her megaphone.  
  
"Finally, Kaede what took you so long!" cried Inuyasha from the crowd.  
  
"Inuyasha if you don't be quiet then we are going to have to take you out of the game and that way you can spend the reset of the night with me. How does that sound?" said Kaeda as some kids began to laugh. (No not like that, get your minds out of the gutter. Perverts.)  
  
"Feh, that old hag," said Inuyasha as he turned around.  
  
"Inuyasha please," said Miroku as he put his hands on Inuyasha and turned him back around.  
  
"Now we can we begin without any interruptions," said Kaeda looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine," said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Good," said Kaeda as she turned to the reset of the crowd. "Now for those don't know this is a counselor scavenger hunt. You will be teamed up with a partner and the two of you will be going out around the camp and trying to find the counselors with the clues, and once you find them you will have them sign the paper so we know that you were actually there. And whatever team gets all the signatures and crosses the finish line first will get a prize. Know does everyone get it?" "Good, now we will start off paring everyone. Umm how about."  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha try to stay near me so we will be partnered off ok?" said Kikyo as she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Umm... Ok whatever," said Inuyasha as he turned away.  
  
"Hey, Kagome how about you go near Inuyasha," said Sango giving her a nug in the side with her elbow.  
  
"I don't know Sango," said Kagome turning to face Inuyasha who was already situated with Kikyo.  
  
"Yeah, I guess not," said Sango with a sigh. "I mean I would much rather see Inuyasha with Kikyo instead of you." She said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Shut up Sango, I mean I would love to be Inuyasha's partner but you now that I don't want to get in between him and Kikyo."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Mean while Kaeda was busy partnering off people. "Rin and Shippo."  
  
"Yeah Shippo were partners!"  
  
"Sango and Miroku."  
  
"Sango you got partnered with your boyfriend!" cried Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha and lets see, ah Kagome."  
  
"What!" shouted Kikyo? "Inuyasha this is not right you were supposed to get partnered with me."  
  
"So?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"So, tell Kaeda to change it."  
  
"Why should I Kikyo, besides I don't think that she would change it anyway. And I heard that this is all done by computer so maybe we were not even meant to be partners." (Yes Inuyasha that's it talk back to the wench.)  
  
"Inuyasha you.you."  
  
"You should not talk right now Kikyo or else you will not be able to hear who you are going to be paired up with." (Strike two.)  
  
"Yeah, Kikyo just shut up for now, ok," said Miroku with a grin. (Strike three, YOUR OUT!)  
  
"Feh, come on Naraku I just heard our names being called," said Kikyo as she stomped over to the side of the field with Naraku trailing be hide her trying to hold her hand and being pushed away. 'I will not let Kagome get away with this, she will pay, oh yes she will pay.'  
  
"Hey Inuyasha you got paired with Kagome," said Miroku with a perverted smile.  
  
"Yeah so."  
  
"Well think about you and Kagome alone.together."  
  
"Miroku you pervert, I would never do anything to hurt Kagome, plus you forgot that I am already together with Kikyo."  
  
"Inuyasha screw Kikyo besides I know that you and Kikyo don't really seem to be like "in love" anymore," said Miroku. "Aren't I right?"  
  
"Well I don't know anymore Miroku, I mean I still like Kikyo but my feelings are stronger around Kagome," said Inuyasha looking at Kagome and the at the ground.  
  
"I know what is wrong," said Miroku.  
  
"What? What is it tell me," said Inuyasha as he began to shake Miroku but all he got were bits of laughter.  
  
"You are in love Inuyasha."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yeah you are that is the only way that I can explain all of the feeling s that you are having," said Miroku with bits of laughter.  
  
"Than what is so funny?" asked Inuyasha shaking Miroku again.  
  
"Well Inuyasha the thing is that you are in love with Kagome and not Kikyo."  
  
"What is that true, you better not be lying to me."  
  
"Nope Inuyasha it is all to true," said Miroku as he took Inuyasha's hands off of him.  
  
"Well then what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Tell her how you feel of coarse," said Miroku with a smile.  
  
"Well that helps me soooo much."  
  
"Good now I am going to go over to Sango ok Inuyasha," said Miroku as he began to walk.  
  
'Tell Kagome how I feel, huh, hey what a minute.' "Dame it Miroku how am I going to tell her," Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"How should I know figure it out yourself and Inuyasha don't yell so loud," cried Miroku.  
  
'Tell her how I fell, tell her how I feel.. Dang it how am I going to do that,' thought Inuyasha looking at the ground. Then after a minute or to he saw a red skirt in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha ready to go," said a very familiar voice that make Inuyasha's heart jump.  
  
"Yeah sure Kagome lets go," said Inuyasha as he began to walk to the starting line where everyone was handed a piece of paper with the clues and a pen.  
  
'Wow! How ironic is this, Inuyasha and me are partners, I bet Kikyo is really mad. Oh no, what if she tries to hurt me now, that means that I have to try and stay away from Inuyasha. Maybe if I do that then she might not get mad, I mean it was not my fault that I got partnered up with Inuyasha."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"Shippo hand me that software."  
  
"Here you go Sango."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey, were is Miroku I though he was going to join us."  
  
"I think he said something about trying to find the right route to escape from."  
  
"Yes, I guess that dose make sense Rin, I mean it is pretty hard to sneak out of his cabin," said Shippo.  
  
"Well he better get here soon, I am almost done pairing up him and Kagome for the hunt tomorrow."  
  
"Who are you going to pair up Kikyo with?" asked Rin.  
  
"Naraku of coarse."  
  
"Why, aren't they both friends?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Not really she just uses him to do her dirty work."  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"Hello is everyone almost done?"  
  
"Just making a few changes and done."  
  
"Great now lets go before we get caught," said Miroku.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'No I don't think that could have happened,' thought Kagome. 'But Sango did seem pretty tried this morning.'  
  
"Kagome?" said Inuyasha as he waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh sorry Inuyasha I was just thinking," said Kagome with a smile.  
  
"Well come on they are about to start and I don't want to leave you behind," said Inuyasha as he took Kagome's hand and together they walked to the starting line." (Oh how sweet. ^^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With Kikyo and Naraku  
  
"Naraku I do not want to see Inuyasha with Kagome so I want to do something to her and make her pay."  
  
"Well what do you propose we do, my sweet?"  
  
"I have a plan, come here," said Kikyo as she took Naraku by the collar and dragged him to the end of the line and began to whisper the plan in his ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHA Cliff hanger  
  
What is Kikyo and Naraku's plan and will it work? Will there be any fluff in between Inuyasha and Kagome? There might be a fight and more.  
  
Next Chapter up soon.  
  
See yeah soon.  
  
Don't be shy review. 


	14. Trust

Her is the next chapter. It is about how Kagome and Inuyasha go on a scavenger hunt and Inuyasha gets into a fight with *****. Enjoy!  
  
I have 9 reviews. I am a soooo happy thanks. (Doing victory dance)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"On your mark, get set, go!" shouted Kaeda through her megaphone.  
  
And they were off. The teenagers like Kagome and Inuyasha were way ahead of the rest, so once they made it to the forests path across the field they decided to stop and look at the camps map.  
  
"Ok Kagome, I heard that one of the CIT people are by the lake and another one is on this path but we have to take a right in order to get to him," said Inuyasha as he pointed to the right path.  
  
"Are you sure that is the right way?" asked Kagome as she took a look at the map.  
  
"Of coarse, remember I have come here every year."  
  
"I guess so but if we take the right path how are we going to get back to the lake, I mean the lake is to the left," said Kagome as she took the map out of Inuyasha's hands.  
  
"Well I know this path that can take us to the lake, no sweat," said Inuyasha as he took back the map with a smile that made Kagome blush.  
  
"All right Inuyasha I trust you but if you are wrong then you are going to get such a beating," said Kagome as she gave him a small punch in the shoulder.  
  
"You trust me, Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah of coarse, how could I not," said Kagome. "Why?"  
  
"Well it is just that no one has ever really trusted me before, but Miroku," said Inuyasha as he turned to face the ground.  
  
"Oh," thought Kagome, 'I guess that makes sense, I mean Kikyo never seemed to really trust Inuyasha. So that means that that is why she threatened me because she dose not trust Inuyasha and she is afraid that she is going to lose him. I wonder if Inuyasha trust Kikyo.'  
  
"Hey Kagome," said Inuyasha as he waved his hand in front of her face breaking Kagome's train of thought.  
  
"Oh, yes," she responded.  
  
"What are you thinking in that head of yours?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking about how much time we have until the rest of the camp catches up with us."  
  
"Well we were pretty far ahead, I guess we should go before the little kids start to fallow us, ah."  
  
"Sure let's go," said Kagome as she took a step in front of Inuyasha and they began to walk deep into the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mean while with Kikyo and Naraku  
  
"Naraku come here," said Kikyo as she dragged him to a fork in the forest road that had signs pointing the way.  
  
"Yes, Kikyo my sweet," said Naraku holding the pain.  
  
"See this," asked Kikyo facing Naraku to the signs.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Look Naraku I want you to move the signs around so that Inuyasha and Kagome get lost," said Kikyo with an evil grin.  
  
"But Kikyo, my angel in the brightest lights of heaven," said Naraku turning the signs.  
  
"What is it?" said Kikyo keeping a look out.  
  
"Doesn't Inuyasha have a map?"  
  
"Yeah what about it?"  
  
"Well won't he figure out that the signs are wrong?" protested Naraku.  
  
"No," said Kikyo with a giggle.  
  
"And why is that, my sweet?"  
  
"Because I slipped that foe map into his bag and took out the real one, just so the plan would work out perfectly," said Kikyo with an evil grin and then a small giggle.  
  
"That was brilliant my darling," Naraku said as he took Kikyo's hand and kissed it.  
  
"Naraku how many times have I told you to stop." But before they could continue they heard Inuyasha and Kagome's voices in the distance. "Let's go Naraku it is time for phase two," said Kikyo as she grabbed Naraku by the collar of his shirt and leaded him up a hill into the woods.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
With Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
"Inuyasha are you sure this is the right way cause I don't see anyone and we seem to be pretty far out in the forest," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, I am sure this is the way see look we should be at the fork in a minute," said Inuyasha pointing to the road on the map.  
  
"Good."  
  
But before Kagome could take another step a thing that sounded like a falling log made Kagome jump.  
  
"AHHH!" she screamed grabbing onto the closet thing to her.  
  
"Kagome don't worry it was just a log," said Inuyasha as he pointed to a log that had rolled form the small hill.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ummm, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You don't have to hold onto me anymore," said Inuyasha with a smile.  
  
"Oh," said Kagome as she began to blush. "Sorry."  
  
"That's ok," said Inuyasha turning around to hide the fact that he was blushing. (How cute. ^^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Naraku you baka," said Kikyo as she slapped him over the head. "I told you to not do that until they were apart," said Kikyo as she slapped him again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kikyo my dearly," said Naraku as he graveled on his knees.  
  
"Now we have to try it again, hummm," said Kikyo as she began to think. "I think we are going to need something bigger. NARAKU."  
  
"Yes, my love."  
  
"Go find me this biggest and heaviest thing you can find and bring it back before Inuyasha and Kagome make it out of the forest."  
  
"Yes," said Naraku as he ran out into the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Inuyasha look there is the fork!" shouted Kagome as she ran to it.  
  
"Kagome wait up!"  
  
"Which way should we go first the lake or the that other way?"  
  
"Well we are pretty far behind so how about we split up ok?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah you know split up as you go one way and I go the other."  
  
"But Inuyasha?" said Kagome as she looked down her path that was all dark and everything seemed to be dead. (evil)  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't want to go down there alone please," said Kagome with a frightened look.  
  
"Kagome are you scared or something?"  
  
"NO! It is just that." said Kagome at the ground him.  
  
"Is just that you are scared about going down the path all alone," said Inuyasha sarcastically.  
  
"Inuyasha you baka I am not scared, I'm not."  
  
"Oh, really then go down the path by yourself."  
  
"Fine, I will," said Kagome as she stormed down the path.  
  
"Fine go," shouted Inuyasha as he made his way down to the lake.  
  
(AN: Ok guys, that was not the fight ok, so don't get mad. But I am going to move the fight to the next chapter cause I have some people over the house. But don't worry the fight will happen)  
  
"Inuyasha that baka, I can't believe it he was thinking that I was scared, Feh," Kagome muttered to herself as she walked.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Naraku there you are," said Kikyo. "What took you," she said as she hit him over the head.  
  
"I am so sorry my pudding pie, but I was out finding just what you needed for your ingenious plan," said Naraku as he rolled a boulder over to her. (How many names for her dose he have. ^^)  
  
"Good job, Naraku," said Kikyo as she patted him on the back. "For once you were useful.  
  
"Yeah I was useful!" cried Naraku as he began to do a victory dance.  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
(Still dancing)  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
"Yes my love," said Naraku as he stopped dancing.  
  
"You are embarrassing."  
  
"Oh, well as long as you are happy."  
  
"Right, now Naraku Kagome is going to be here any second so hurry up and move the boulder to the tip of the hill," said Kikyo with an evil grin.  
  
"Yes Kikyo I will move this boulder as a test of my love for you."  
  
"What? Naraku when did I say that you would be fighting a losing battle for my love.?"  
  
"Never, I am just showing how must my love is for you. You see this boulder?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"This is how must I love you," said Naraku as he hugged the boulder.  
  
"Naraku you scare me," said Kikyo as she walked passed him and listened for kagome to arrive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha why do you have to be so difficult," said Kagome as she walked closer and closer to Kikyo and the boulder.  
  
"Naraku there she is get ready to push the boulder," whispered Kikyo as she punched him in the back to make sure that he was listening.  
  
"Yes, I will get ready to move this boulder to win your love," said Naraku as he put his hands on the boulder and waited for the signal.  
  
"I mean, I try to nice toward him but he always has to hide something, or acted mean," said Kagome as she walked right under the hill where the boulder was and stopped to tie her shoe.  
  
"Naraku get ready, go," said Kikyo as she watched Naraku push the boulder down the hill.  
  
'What's that noise?' thought Kagome.  
  
But once she notice it was to late the boulder was already right on top of her and since she was on the ground tying her shoe she was unable to get up and because of the boulder ran right over her ankle.  
  
"AHHH!" cried Kagome as she held her ankle in pain. But she stopped when she heard a familiar voice at the top of the hill.  
  
"Naraku that was perfect," said Kikyo as she look down at her work and then froze. "Oh, no Kagome heard us."  
  
"So what is so bad about that, my sweet? Now she knows not to mess with us," said Naraku as he took at a very pissed off Kagome.  
  
'Naraku, Kikyo, you b*****,' thought Kagome as she tried to get up but was unsuccessful and just fell back down.  
  
"Yes, Kagome now I know that you will never think about Inuyasha again," said Kikyo as she laughed at Kagome's pain and after looking at her one more time turned to Naraku. "Come on Naraku it's time to go."  
  
"Yes, my angel," responded Naraku as he followed Kikyo out of the forest.  
  
'Kikyo how could you, I can't believe you would do something like that because of something that was never meant to be,' thought Kagome as tears started to fall from her cheeks and land on the dirt floor.  
  
"INUYASHA!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey how was that, tell me review.  
  
Don't worry the fight will come soon, I just want to leave you in suspense MAHMAHAMHA  
  
Anyway next chapter up soon, it should be good.  
  
Things to think about:  
  
Who is Inuyasha going to fight and y?  
  
Will Inuyasha or someone else rescue Kagome?  
  
Why am I asking so many questions? (We will never know.)  
  
Reveiw 


	15. The Rescue

Oh, I am soooo sorry for not up dating in so long. See I have an art school thing that I have to go to and I have been sick, but don't worry I'm better now, sort of.  
  
Anyway here is the next chapter; you are going to like it trusts me. ^^ Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"INUYASHA!" cried Kagome as she held here ankle that seemed to be beginning to swell.  
  
Kagome stared at the dirt floor as tears began to fall down her cheeks, until she heard a kind voice in the distance.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
'That sounds like, Kouga,' thought Kagome as her lifted up her head and looked out into the forest. The sun was going down but there was still some light out that came through the thick trees. (OWW, Kouga see Silver Magiccraft I can to spell, haha. JUST KIDDING^^.)  
  
"Kagome?!" The voice called again. (Don't worry this is not a Kouga and Kagome fic.)  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome shouted as she wiped some of the tears off of her face and tried to stand. But then remembering that her ankle was hurt she slowly lowered herself back down.  
  
"Kagome, where are you?!" shouted Kouga.  
  
"I'm over here on the path!" shouted Kagome.  
  
"Ok, Kagome don't worry I'm coming!" cried Kouga as he ran down the path to see Kagome on the ground with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kouga," said Kagome as she tried to hold back her tears and gave him a weak smile. "Kagome what.what happened to you, why are you on the ground?" asked Kouga as he made his way over to Kagome and knee in front of her.  
  
Kagome did not respond she just sat there and turned to face the floor.  
  
"Please Kagome tell me, you know that it will make you feel better," said Kouga as he gave Kagome a smile and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I.I.. I can't tell you," stuttered Kagome.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause Kouga this is my fight and I don't want you to get yourself involved with it," said Kagome as she turn to face Kouga and looked strait into his eyes.  
  
"Kagome look you know that I like you a lot and that I would do anything to help you," said Kouga as he looked into her eyes. "And I can also see that you are pretty determined to fight this battle by yourself so I will not interfere for now."  
  
"Thanks, Kouga," said Kagome as she felt a great amount weigh being put onto her. And before she know it Kouga had his arms around her and hugging her greatly. "Kouga, nani?"  
  
"I know that I can't help you now so this is all that I can do for you," said Kouga as he tightened his grip.  
  
"Thanks, Kouga."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mean while with Inuyasha  
  
"Kagome I'm coming don't worry!" cried Inuyasha as he tore his way through the forest.  
  
Soon he could hear Kagome's voice through the trees, but he also heard one that he did not expect to hear.  
  
"Kouga," thought Inuyasha as he clucked his teeth together and made a fist with his right hand. "I can believe that he would stoop to something as low as this." (Come on try and guess what he is talking about.)  
  
So he began to run even faster to find Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kouga?" asked Kagome as she remembered her twisted ankle.  
  
"Yes?" said Kouga as he broke away from the hug. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well its just my ankle," said Kagome as she pointed to it. "I think it's twisted."  
  
"Wow, Kagome."  
  
"Wow what?"  
  
"I can't believe how brave you are," said Kouga as he placed his hands on her cheeks and rubbed some of the eyes off of her face.  
  
"Well, not really, I mean I'm not that brave," said Kagome as she turned her eyes away from his blush.  
  
"Oh, but you are," whispered Kouga as he grabbed her chin and leaned down and kissed her lips.  
  
'What the hell is he doing,' thought Kagome as tears fell down her face from pain of her ankle.  
  
Mean while with Inuyasha, he was running as fast as he could toward Kagome's voice until he ran past a tree and onto the main path. There he saw Kouga on the ground kissing Kagome. But to make him even madder he noticed that she was crying. And for Inuyasha that was too much. He ran over to Kagome and pushed Kouga away from her.  
  
"Kouga, you b******," shouted Inuyasha as he rushed over to Kouga and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held out a fist ready to strict.  
  
"Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing?" shouted Kouga as he tried to pry his hands off of him.  
  
"This is what you get, baka," shouted Inuyasha being to growl.  
  
"For what?"  
  
'What are they doing?' thought Kagome as she looked over at Inuyasha holding out a fist, which was shaking with anger. "Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome, but it was no use he was too angry to even hear her.  
  
"For trying to rape Kagome," shouted Inuyasha. (LOL! Sorry I just had to put it down, I loved the idea. ^^)  
  
"What?" said Kouga as he turned to see Kagome who was just as surprised? "No, Inuyasha you have it all wrong."  
  
"Inuyasha listen to me!" shouted Kagome. "Kouga just gave me an innocent kiss, that's all!"  
  
"Well, that's not what I saw," said Inuyasha as he tightened his grip.  
  
"No, no Inuyasha it's all true," said Kouga as his face began to turn blue from the lack of oxygen.  
  
"Well, then why the hell was Kagome crying?"  
  
"Because of my ankle," said Kagome as she grabbed it.  
  
"Kagome what happened," asked Inuyasha dropping Kouga one the floor and running to her side.  
  
"What the hell," cried Kouga as he stood up to whipped the dirt off of his shirt. "We have a fight Inuyasha remember?"  
  
"Not now baka, can't you see that Kagome is hurt," said Inuyasha as he looked over at Kagome and gave her a smile, which made Kagome blush. "Don't worry Kagome I'll get you out of here."  
  
"Umm.ok Inuyasha but how am we going to do that I can't even walk."  
  
"Get on my back." (Sound familiar)  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah come on, that ankle of yours is swelling up real fast," said Inuyasha turning his back to Kagome so she could get on.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha if you're sure." 'Geez, this is so weird, I mean Inuyasha has never been this nice to me before,' thought Kagome as she got on top of Inuyasha and laid her has on his shoulders.  
  
"No, no, no," said Kouga walking over to Inuyasha. "I am not going to have you rescue 'my' Kagome."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Cause it is supposed to be my job."  
  
"Oh, let me guess you were assigned to come out and save her, right?" Inuyasha remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Well. yeah sort of," replied Kouga looking like he was hiding something.  
  
"Look Kouga I don't have time for your stupid game. Ok?" said Inuyasha as he tightened his grip on Kagome's legs and then looked back at Kouga "Listen we will settle this fight later, ok? Come on Kagome."  
  
"Ok," replied Kagome as Inuyasha took of running leaving Kouga in the dust.  
  
The sun was down and the only thing that could be heard was frogs and crickets. As Kagome and Inuyasha past the lake they noticed fireflies that helped Inuyasha find the way out of the forest and onto the main path, which lead to the camp.  
  
But before they could continue Inuyasha began to slow down. But not because he was tied, there was something on his mind.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry," said Inuyasha as he looked at the floor in shame.  
  
"What? What in the world are you sorry about?" asked Kagome as she put her head over his shoulder to try and see his face.  
  
"Well. it's just that I can't help forgetting that I could not help you. And because I was not there to protect you. you got hurt."  
  
"That's ok, Inuyasha,' said Kagome as she took her head and laid it on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I mean if I didn't get hurt then we would not get to spend all of this time together."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Inuyasha shrugged as he kept his eyes fixed on the ground as he walked. "Hey, Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How did you get hurt anyway?" said Inuyasha perking up his head. "I mean nobody did this to you did they?"  
  
"Ummm." 'What should I say, I don't want to tell him that Kikyo did this, I mean what if she tried to come after me even worse next time,' thought Kagome putting her nails in her mouth. "No, Inuyasha I got hurt by huh.I tripped that's all."  
  
"Are you sure?" questioned Inuyasha not believing her.  
  
"Of coarse, Inuyasha," replied Kagome giving a fake smile.  
  
"Ok Kagome. But to tell you I don't believe you."  
  
"What?" 'Could he know?'  
  
"Yeah, I don't believe you," he repeated. "So when you are ready I will listen to the truth, got it?  
  
"Do I have to agree with these terms?"  
  
"Yeah," said Inuyasha as he let out a bit of a laugh and grabbed tighter on Kagome's legs, just so she wouldn't fall off. (Yeah right. ^^)  
  
This made Kagome blush about three different shades of red. But they still had a ways to go so Kagome laid her head on his shoulders and drifted into a soft sleep, as Inuyasha ran on the road to the camp. 'I fell so protected around him,' thought Kagome as she drifted to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What did you think, I know, I know the chapter sucked o well review it anyway. ^^  
  
Next chapter up soon, Kagome awakes in the nurses room were she uncovers the truth about a certain someone that she MAY like. Enjoy!  
  
Also check out my new story, "Shikon Beach." R&R  
  
IM me cause you can. You can find it in my bio.  
  
Love yeah 


	16. The betrayor and the kiss

Hi again, I want to thank those that have reviewed me, 139! Yeah I have beaten my own record. Whatever that is. ^^  
  
Here is the next chapter, I would tell you what it is about but I don't wan to give it away. But I have a hint of caution for all you Kouga/kagome people. KOUGA"S EVIL!!! MAHMAHMAHMAHA^-^  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Kagome woke to the smell of breakfast and a mix of like a doctors office. Which she thought was kind of weird, so she sat up.  
  
'Where am I?" thought Kagome as she look about her surroundings which was composed of white bed sheets, steel beds and almost about everything in this room was white. About the only thing that wasn't was a picture that hung next to the front door. It read 'Don't do drugs.' Kagome soon noticed that she wasn't the only person in what seemed to be a doctor's office; the person was almost parallel for her.  
  
'What in the world - how did I end up her?' questioned Kagome to herself as she tried to get out of the bed but once she did she felt a great pain in her right ankle. Once that happened Kagome suddenly remembered the scavenger hunt, Kikyo running a boulder over her foot and Inuyasha and Kouga coming to her rescue but only Inuyasha, yes Inuyasha was the one that took her back. 'So that is how I ended up here,' thought Kagome as she began to blush. 'Inuyasha brought me here.'  
  
Kagome turned her head to see the breakfast that she smelled earlier. It was made up of scrambled eggs, sausage, and juice. But Kagome's eyes soon stopped when they fell upon a white card that was laid down next to the fork, it read:  
  
Hey Kagome,  
  
It's Inuyasha. Look I am really sorry about yesterday even though you have forgiven me and all. Well anyway I got breakfast for you since you can't walk and even if the nurse was going to give it to you anyway. I thought that it would be cool if I gave it to you instead. Also Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin can't wait for you to get better.  
  
Get Better,  
  
Inuyasha  
  
PS Don't forget about that little promise we made.  
  
As Kagome but down the letter blushing she thought for a second. 'What did I promise Inuyasha again?'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"How did you get hurt anyway?" said Inuyasha perking up his head. "I mean nobody did this to you did they?"  
  
"Ummm." 'What should I say, I don't want to tell him that Kikyo did this, I mean what if she tried to come after me even worse next time,' thought Kagome putting her nails in her mouth. "No, Inuyasha I got hurt by huh.... I tripped that's all."  
  
"Are you sure?" questioned Inuyasha not believing her.  
  
"Of coarse, Inuyasha," replied Kagome giving a fake smile.  
  
"Ok Kagome. But to tell you I don't believe you."  
  
"What?" 'Could he know?'  
  
"Yeah, I don't believe you," he repeated. "So when you are ready I will listen to the truth, got it?  
  
"Do I have to agree with these terms?"  
  
"Yeah," said Inuyasha as he let out a bit of a laugh.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yeah, know I remember and that laugh was so cute," said Kagome quietly to herself as she put the covers over her head to hide her blushing. ^-^  
  
But before Kagome could continue she heard someone open the front door. Once the person was about three feet away from her she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Naraku, what are you still doing in bed come one get up, Kikyo is waiting for you."  
  
'What, Kouga?' thought Kagome as she sank deeper into her bed sheet?  
  
"Yeah, yeah don't worry Kouga I'm up!" cried Naraku as he lifted up his head to face Kouga. "So how did the rest of the plan go while I was here?"  
  
"It went alright, except that Kikyo was furious when I didn't bring back the girl," said Kouga with a sigh.  
  
'What?' thought Kagome as she tightened the grip on her sheet in fear?  
  
"Oh well , did you at least kiss her?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I kissed her I kissed her good but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Well that Mutt got I my way and came in and rescued her instead."  
  
"Oh well, at least you did half of your part, unlike me."  
  
"Why, Naraku what did you mess up this time?"  
  
"Well, I let Kagome see me so halfway down the hill Kikyo kicked me in the knee so I fell," said Naraku as he trailed off.  
  
"So that's how you got here, in the nurses room I mean."  
  
"Yes, that is what happened, but no matter what Kikyo dose to me I still love her," cried Naraku with a Shakespeare voice.  
  
"You know what Naraku you get weirder each time I see you," said Kouga as he walked over to the door and opened it slightly. "Come on Naraku are you coming or what!" cried Kouga as he walked out the door.  
  
"Coming!" yelled Naraku as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his boots and followed Kouga out the door.  
  
Once Kagome had heard them both leave she peeped out of one of the holes in her sheet to double check. Once she was sure that there was no one in the room she slowly sat up with tears flowing down her cheeks and falling on the white sheets.  
  
'What is going on, I mean Kouga used to sound so nice but now he is full of hatred and anger?' thought Kagome as two tears fell from her cheeks. 'So what is this? So he was playing with me even from the first day we meet. How could he do this to me?"  
  
But Kagome's thinking came to a stop when she heard the front door open. Kagome tried to dry her tears but she wasn't fast enough cause the next thing she felt was great amounts of weigh being put on her. Kagome was stunned at first but once she saw white hair she knew that she was all right.  
  
"Kagome, please tell me what happened," whispered Inuyasha as he stroked her raven hair.  
  
"I can't," Kagome cried as tears fell down her face.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"But."  
  
"Remember that promise we made," whispered Inuyasha as he broke away from Kagome.  
  
Kagome stared at the white sheets for a minute to hide her tears but a hand grabbed her chin to lift up her face. Kagome's eye's widened when she saw how much caring light shined in his amber eyes. For Kagome then realized that Inuyasha wanted to know why she was falling apart and most of all he wanted to help.  
  
"Kagome please tell me," whispered Inuyasha as he wiped some of her tears away with his thump.  
  
"Ok, Inuyasha I'll tell you," whimpered Kagome as she took Inuyasha's hands and held them in hers. "It's about Kouga."  
  
Inuyasha didn't talk he just sat there and listened to Kagome poor her heart to him.  
  
"He was only pretending to like me, I over heard Naraku and Kouga talking today. Kouga said that it was part of Kikyo's plan to."  
  
But Kagome suddenly stopped and remembered that she was not even aloud to say that let alone anything about Kikyo's plan.  
  
"What Kagome?"  
  
But Kagome knew that she had to tell Inuyasha for he was the only one that could put a stop to it. So she slowly opened her mouth and began to speak. "The plan to keep me away from you."  
  
"What? You mean that's why you got hurt and that's why you have been trying to avoid me all this month!" cried Inuyasha. "It was all because of Kikyo!"  
  
"Yes," said Kagome in a meek voice. "I'm sorry Inuyasha."  
  
"Why should you be sorry Kagome, I mean I should have told you that Kouga was a friend of Kikyo's," said Inuyasha as he put some of Kagome's hair behind her ear. "And if I had known that Kikyo would have done something like this then I would have never gone out with her in the first place."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really," said Inuyasha as he put his hand onto Kagome's neck and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
Kagome was somewhat confused but after a while she realized how safe she felt and so she kissed him back. Soon she broke away and looked into Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"Kagome I have always liked you," Inuyasha whispered into her ear. "Even when I was with Kikyo I never liked her the way I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha," whispered Kagome as she grabbed his hand from her neck and rubbed it gently. "But what are we going to do about Kikyo, I mean once she hears about this she is going to try and get me even harder then the other time."  
  
"Look Kagome since you are going to be in the nurses room for a couple of days, I will think of a plan with Sango and Miroku."  
  
"But are you going to break up with her or what?"  
  
"Not yet," said Inuyasha as he looked at the floor. "I'm going to wait, just so she doesn't get suspicious or anything."  
  
"OK."  
  
"So try and get better ok?" said Inuyasha as he put Kagome's hand on her bed and opened the front door. "Bye Kagome, don't worry everything will be under control."  
  
And with that he left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SOOOOOO what do you think.  
  
REVIEW me or else I will hang you with Christmas lights using my black side.  
  
CAUTIAN- you don't want to she her black side.  
  
WARNINGS- May cause fire, cussing, and broken bones.  
  
Have a nice day. ^-^ 


	17. Plan Part One

Hey guys sorry that I haven't been up dating but I have been working on my other story "Shikon Beach" and I have had school. It's like hell with florescent lighting. Anyways thanks for waiting here is the next chap. ENJOY!!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews I fell so loved. ^-^ 167!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 17  
  
It had been a week since Kagome's ankle was twisted. It was healed but she was still not ready to leave. Inuyasha and the others had come into she her about three times a day. See was still worried about what Kikyo might do to her but she felt more confident knowing that Inuyasha was on her side. She also remembered the kiss that Inuyasha had given to her that morning in the nurse's room. She touched her lips with a blush and look out at the window.  
  
"Hi!" shouted Sango as she opened the door.  
  
"HI Sango," said Kagome as she turned to her friend.  
  
"Come on Kagome its time to leave this cabin, Inuyasha thought of a great plan to get back at Kikyo, come on," said Sango as she took a hold of Kagome's arm.  
  
"I dunno Sango."  
  
"Oh come on Kagome you can't hide in here forever and Inuyasha is right with you heck he's in love with you, isn't that enough."  
  
"All right Sango I'll go," said Kagome as she got out of the bed and followed Sango out of the cabin.  
  
Kagome looked around at the campgrounds. She looked over at a tree and saw Inuyasha up on the low branch.  
  
"Hey Kagome there you are," shouted Inuyasha as his face lit up and a smile formed on his face.  
  
"He waits they're whenever he has time, he's been waiting for you Kagome," Sango whispered to Kagome as Inuyasha came up to them.  
  
"For me?"  
  
Sango just nodded.  
  
"Kagome how do you feel?" asked Inuyasha as he came over to a Kagome's side.  
  
"I fell fine Dr. Inuyasha, and you?"  
  
"Great now that you're here."  
  
Kagome just blushed and then turned back to him. "Where are Shippo and Miroku?"  
  
"There coming Miroku is trying to teach Shippo how to swim without water wings," smiled Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, ano.. Inuyasha I was wondering about his plan of yours is it really going to work?" asked Kagome.  
  
"It should I don't see how it couldn't."  
  
"Well what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Well first we have to.umm."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, we have to.. man this is hard, ok I'll tell you as we go along there is way to much involved."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Then lets go it's lunch time and Miroku and Shippo should be back," said Sango as she took them both in an arm. "Also Kikyo should be there."  
  
"Why do we have to see Kikyo?" said Kagome as she felt herself being pulled.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on, Naraku!" shouted Kikyo as she dragged Naraku bye the collar of his shirt.  
  
"I coming as fast as I can my love!" Naraku cried.  
  
"I told you to stop calling me that!"  
  
"Kikyo my..(Kikyo gives him an evil glare).friend," Naraku smiled. "Why are we going to the mess hall?"  
  
"Because you baka Inuyasha wants to meet us or me really by the back door."  
  
"Does he know about the other night?"  
  
"He shouldn't why?"  
  
"Well, I think Kagome was in the nurses cabin when I was there talking to Kouga and well since her feelings were involved I think she might have told Inuyasha," Naraku said with a bit of nervousness in his voice.  
  
"What!!" Naraku how could you let this happen!!" Kikyo shouted as she began spasing out.  
  
"Well, my sweet she might not have even told Inuyasha, I mean she should still be afraid of you," Naraku said as he hide behind his hands.  
  
"Your right Naraku for once you are right," Kikyo grinned evilly. "Kagome should still be afraid of me which means that he is still mine."  
  
"Yes that's it my dove."  
  
"Let's go Naraku we still have to meet Inuyasha before lunch is over," said Kikyo as they walked over to the back door.  
  
But they stopped and glued themselves to wall when they heard the sound of Kagome's, Sango's and Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"I can't wait till tonight!" whispered Sango as she tried not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah it should be fun, Miroku and I are still going to meet you two at the tennis courts right?" asked Inuyasha in the most serious voice he could make.  
  
"Yes, right around 10:30," said Sango.  
  
"Good that way everyone will be asleep, I mean the lights are out at ten and it only takes people a half an hour to fall asleep," said Kagome.  
  
"Great so I'll see you two later ok?" side Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha aren't you coming with us?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute I have to meet Kikyo," said Inuyasha as he gave Kagome a wink.  
  
"OK then, bye Inuyasha," said Kagome and Sango as they walked into the mess hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Naraku did you hear that?" said Kikyo as she grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Yes, Kikyo I heard, their all going to meet tonight at 10:30, at the tennis courts," coughed Naraku as his face was turning blue.  
  
"Naraku we have to go," said Kikyo as she let go of his collar.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because if we tell Kagome and Sango that the boys couldn't go then they would be all sad and never talk to them again."  
  
"But since when did you care about Sango's relationship?"  
  
"I don't it is just something that will have to happen in order for Inuyasha and Kagome to be apart."  
  
"OH, now I see.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Kikyo my angel you are so smart," said Naraku as he tried to kiss her hand.  
  
"Naraku stop," shouted Kikyo as she took her hand away.  
  
"Kikyo is that you?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Now look at what you did," Kikyo said as she glared at Naraku. "Be there in a minute Inuyasha."  
  
"Naraku go to lunch meet me at my cabin tonight at 10:20, got it," said Kikyo as she got up and walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Got it my love," whispered Naraku as he got up and walked into the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi Inuyasha!"  
  
"Hey Kikyo," said Inuyasha trying not to explode with all the anger he felt.  
  
"You wanted to see me Inuyasha?" said Kikyo as she wrapped her hair around her finger.  
  
"Yes, you know the dance that is coming up right?"  
  
"Yeah the one on Friday night." (If you want to now it is know Thursday.)  
  
"Well, since it is the end of the camp year I was wondering if you would go with me?" (Traitor)  
  
"Sure Inuyasha I would love to," said Kikyo as she hugged Inuyasha. "We are going to have so much fun!"  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Inuyasha as he took Kikyo's arms off him. "I have to go Kikyo ok?"  
  
"Ok Inuyasha see you Friday," waved Kikyo as she saw Inuyasha walk into the mess hall where he meets Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! I just saw Kagome glad she's better," said Miroku with a smile.  
  
"Yeah I missed Kagome," said Shippo with a towel around his shoulders.  
  
"Looks like you had a good time, A Shippo?"  
  
"Yeah! Miroku was real helpful," said Shippo with a grin.  
  
"SO Inuyasha what have you been up too?" asked Miroku as they got in line for the food.  
  
"Oh nothing much, but I did just ask out Kikyo to the camp dance," said Inuyasha grabbing his tray.  
  
"What!? Inuyasha are you insane Kagome's going to kill you!"  
  
"Shhh, keep your voice down and no she won't I have a plan," said Inuyasha with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's the end hope you liked it. Well it's the end of the chapter anyway. So REVIEW MAKE ME HAPPY^-^  
  
There are only 1 or 2 chapters left. Almost done. Read my other stuff like Shikon Beach, Wedding bells and Iraq wars and love blooms. A new on should be coming up soon. That one will be updated daily. Hope you like it. ^^(Sips tea) 


	18. New helpers of revenge

Hey people, hope your reading this cause i know that i haven't been up dating in a while. Sorry. The schools first quarter just ended so i had to work a hell of a lot. I even had to miss dance a couple of nights. lol.  
  
Anyway thanks to those that reviewed 178!!! I'm so happy. I am hoping to get to 200 by the time this story is done. Only about 2 or 3 chapters left so please bare with me. ^^  
  
Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 17  
  
After lunch that day everyone had to say inside the cabins because it was over 90 degrees. For most people this time in the cabin is a waste and others believe that it is a time of relaxation and gossip.  
  
"Kagome, here take a look at this dress," said Sango as she took out a white dress from the cabin closet. The dress was made of a white silk and had lace along the straps. The back was made up of lace that was stringed like a shoelace.  
  
"That's nice Sango but what's it for, I mean you can't play mud tag with that on," Kagome laughed.  
  
"Shut up Kagome, this is my dress for the dance," said Sango as she went into the bathroom to try it on.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The dance Kagome, duh, where have you been?" said Rin as she turned her head away from her teen magazine.  
  
"Well, I've been in the nurses office for the past week, Rin."  
  
"Oh, right, I forgot sorry Kagome," smiled Rin as she put down her magazine and set it on her bed. "So, Kagome do you have any potential dates lined up?"  
  
"Not at the moment," replied Kagome.  
  
"Come on Kagome don't be so modest, we all know that you're going to be going out with Inuyasha," shouted Sango from the bathroom.  
  
"Well, sorry to disappoint you Kagome but I heard something a bit different," said Rin as she walked over to Kagome's bed and sat down.  
  
"Rin, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, I heard that Inuyasha asked... Kikyo," said Rin as she could see tears begin to form in Kagome's eyes. "Kagome I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
But instead of crying Rin heard laughter. This she began to question.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?"  
  
But all Rin could hear was hysterical laughter. Kagome fell back onto her bed and held onto her stomach.  
  
"Sango? I think Kagome's lost it," said Rin as she looked over at Kagome.  
  
Sango unlocked the door and came out of the bathroom wearing the white dress.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" said Sango as she walked over to Kagome who was now beat red and looked as though she couldn't even breath.  
  
"Sango...." Kagome laughed.  
  
"What? Come on Kagome please... would you calm down," said Sango as she slapped Kagome across the face.  
  
This made Kagome stop laughing.  
  
"Sango," said Kagome as she whipped the tears off her face and look at her friend.  
  
"Gomen, Kagome but you were getting ridiculous."  
  
"That's ok, thanks Sango."  
  
"Now what were you trying to tell me?"  
  
"The plan, Sango. It's working," said Kagome with a grin.  
  
Sango just smiled in reply.  
  
"Plan? What plan?" said Rin as she looked at Kagome and then Sango. "I haven't heard about this plan of yours."  
  
"Of coarse not that's because it is top secret," whispered Sango as she turned to the mirror and began to do modeling poses in her white dress.  
  
"Kagome, come on please tell me. What is this plan?" pouted Rin.  
  
"Sorry Rin I can't it is way to complicated for you to understand, heck I don't even know most of it," said Kagome as she looked at Sango and gave her a wink.  
  
"But Kagome."  
  
"Sorry, Rin."  
  
"Fine then," pouted Rin as she went back to her bed and opened up her magazine once again and began to read.  
  
Kagome walked over to Sango, "I hope that no one finds out," Kagome whispered.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome I'm sure that no one will find out," whispered Sango with a smile.  
  
"But didn't Inuyasha say something about Rin?"  
  
"Your right he wanted us to ask her to..."Sango began.  
  
"SHHHH...not so loud," Kagome whispered as they could see Rin begin to look over Kagome's shoulder. "Rin?"  
  
"Sorry, Kagome but I over heard you talking about me?" Rin said sleeplessly.  
  
"Your right Rin we were talking about you, and we decided that we are going to need your help for this plan," Sango said with a smile and she pulled Rin away from Kagome.  
  
"Really what?"  
  
"Well, we need you to...(whisper)"  
  
"Hello... I can't hear," said Kagome as she tried to listen into their conversation.  
  
"...And that's it," Sango said as she turned back to Kagome. "Sorry Kagome."  
  
Kagome gave a pout and turned away.  
  
"I'll tell you later ok Kagome?" Sango said.  
  
"Ok," Kagome said with a smile as she turned back around.  
  
Then they suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes outside of their open window.  
  
"What was that?" whispered Sango.  
  
"I dunno, I could be Kikyo and Naraku," whispered Kagome as she looked out of the window.  
  
"I'll take a look," said Sango as she bent down to the bush, from out of the window. Once she was close a flash of light came from the bush. "Miroku!!!"  
  
"Miroku?" Kagome and Rin said in unison.  
  
As soon as Sango yelled his name Miroku weaseled out of the bush with a camera in his hand.  
  
"Hello my love," Miroku said timidly as he tried to make a getaway but Sango reached out and grabbed his shirt collar.  
  
"Miroku what the hell were you doing in the bushes?" asked Sango as she gave Miroku an evil glare.  
  
"Well, my love see I was dropped into the bushes by a dragon..."  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"NO! I was being chased by a rabbit, that's it a rabbit. It had sharp teeth and dangerously sharp claws. I was about to be eaten alive until I scared it by flashing the camera's light in its eyes. And then you came" Miroku said as he gave off a guilty smile.  
  
"Really?!" said Rin. "Where's the bunny now?"  
  
"He's joking Rin," Kagome said with a laugh.  
  
"Miroku, give me that camera," Sango said as Miroku handed her the camera.  
  
"It's digital," said Kagome. "That means that we can see what he was looking at."  
  
"I see, well then lets take a look," said Sango as she turned on the camera and began to search through the files.  
  
"What's in it?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I see me covered in paint, me in a bathing suit, me in my hiking outfit, and me in my dancing dress..." Sango said a bit discussed. "But I don't see any bunny, Miroku."  
  
"You can be such a pervert," said Rin.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Yes... my love?"  
  
"Why are you taking pictures of me when you know that your not allowed out here and you know that you can get pictures from me by just asking," Sango said still holding onto his shirt collar.  
  
"Well...I..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wanted to catch your essence in a natural state," Miroku said with a perverted smile.  
  
(Everyone falls over anime style)  
  
"You make me so mad sometimes, Miroku!!" Sango yelled as she let go of Miroku's shirt and throw his camera to him. He luckily caught it. Then she shut the window and put down the blinds. She then walked away toward the bathroom muttering about Miroku being a pervert and shut the bathroom door.  
  
"She takes things to seriously," Rin whispered to Kagome.  
  
"I heard that!!!"  
  
"Man she's scary," replied Kagome as she turned to her bed and sat down.  
  
It was 5:00 pm now so Kagome began to read. Sango soon came out of the bathroom; she was back in her normal cloths and back to her normal self. Rin continued to read her magazine. Some of the times she would scream, "that is so not true," or," he's so cute." When it cooled down outside it was time for dinner so everyone headed to the mess hall. During that time Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha didn't eat but discussed the plan for that night when they will be sneaking out of their cabins. They all agreed that they would meet at the tennis courts by the swimming pool. It wasn't to far from their cabins but it was far enough that no one could hear them talking.  
  
"Don't forget you guys, Sessomerou (I spelled it wrong don't hurt me.) is going to be on duty tonight making sure that you don't get caught," Inuyasha said as he took a bit out of his dinner.  
  
"Right, don't let your guard down for a second," Miroku added.  
  
"But we told Rin to..." Kagome but was then cut off.  
  
"We know Kagome but if he is put into a corner like that then he will write us up," Inuyasha said as he turned to Miroku.  
  
"He's right you know. Don't forget he is his brother," Miroku said as he took a sip of his milk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? Hope you review. ^^ Make me happy. Also, review some of my other stories. ^^  
  
Time waits for no one and it defiantly doesn't wait for me. More work to do. -_-  
  
"Your an originally, don't die a copy." ~Alamarang 


	19. Time for fireworks

I am so sorry (bows, bows, bows) Life has been so rough, grades, holidays, traveling, and I had to hook up my new computer.:sigh: but I have decided to update after along long time.^^ so R&R ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome you ready?"  
  
"Yeah Sango.I'm ready," said Kagome with a smile. "When are the boys coming to get us?"  
  
"Geez Kagome, me and Inuyasha explain the plan to you yet you still forget," said Sango with a giggle. "We have to meet the Inuyasha and Miroku at the tennis court remember?"  
  
"Oh, right sorry Sango," Kagome said with a blush. "Well then when do we leave?"  
  
Sango looked at her watch, it was almost 10:20.  
  
"We should go we have to meet the guys at 10:30," said Sango as she headed to the door. "And plus it is going to take us a while to get there.getting past all the cabins without getting caught."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Hey! What am I going to do?!"  
  
"Rin, I told you."said Sango as she turned to Rin, who looked like she was going to cry. "You did what we told you right?"  
  
Rin nodded. "But I want to do something else, please, please, please?"  
  
"Ok, ok you can put pillows in mine and Kagome's bunks just so it looks like we are sleeping. How's that?"  
  
"I can do that," said Rin as she grabbed some pillows from the closet. "You guys be careful ok?"  
  
"Don't worry Rin the plan has worked out fine will be back soon, ok?" said Sango with a wink as she followed Kagome out the backdoor.  
  
"Ok good luck then," said Rin as she watched them leave. 'Lets hope it all works out.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~* With Kikyo  
  
"Naraku get out here," said Kikyo as she knocked on his cabins door. "It's 10:25 already what are you doing in there?"  
  
"Sorry my sweet I was trying to find out where Sesshoumaru went to," whispered Naraku as he opened the cabin door and walked outside. "It's not like him to leave this late."  
  
"Why he hell would we care Naraku, now listen we have to be at the tennis courts by 10:30 and what time is it now?"  
  
"10:26," Naraku responded timidly.  
  
"And what time do we have to be at the tennis courts?"  
  
"10:30, my dove."  
  
"Yeah so do you think that we could hurry it up," Kikyo said as she walked toward the tennis courts. "Naraku!"  
  
"Yes my love, coming," Naraku said as he followed Kikyo.  
  
~*~*~*At the tennis courts  
  
"Inuyasha, you told them to be here by 10:30 right?"  
  
"Yes Miroku. For the hundredth time already," said Inuyasha looking out his binoculars. "There they are come on Miroku!"  
  
"Who."but before Miroku could finish he was being dragged by Inuyasha. "Inuyasha what the?"  
  
"Shut up Miroku," Inuyasha whispered as he dragged Miroku behind a bush and then hid himself in a bush next to him.  
  
Miroku looked over to see who was coming but was very shocked at who he saw.  
  
"Naraku could you go any slower!" said Kikyo as she stopped walking and turned to Naraku who was tying his shoe.  
  
"Sorry my love it's just my shoe," said Naraku getting up and running over to Kikyo.  
  
"Well let's hurry they showed be here by now," Kikyo said as she walked onto the tennis court. "Wow I forgot how big this place was."  
  
"I agree my love just look at the lights they could light up a whole baseball stadium," said Naraku as he followed Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha.it's them," whispered Miroku. "Inuyasha what are you doing?"  
  
"Time for the fireworks Miroku," said Inuyasha as he took out a remote control and hit a red button. "Bye, bye Kikyo."  
  
The lights of the tennis court flashed on.  
  
"Inuyasha I don't get it what's that going to do?" asked Miroku.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Kikyo they know were here!"  
  
"Let's get out of here!" cried Kikyo as her and Naraku run over to the entrance but instead they ran into something.  
  
They looked up and found themselves face to face with Sesshoumaru and he didn't look too happy.  
  
"What are you guys doing out of your cabins?" he said in a stern voice.  
  
"Well.we were."  
  
"Playing tennis, maybe?" he said giving them a grin. "I don't think so."  
  
"Come on Sesshoumaru.were roommates," said Naraku.  
  
"Yeah come on Sesshoumaru if you let us go my dad will pay you whatever you want," pleaded Kikyo.  
  
"No, I don't think so I've trusted you before and you failed me."  
  
"Please.don't."  
  
"To late, you two are going to see Kaede," said Sesshoumaru. He gave them a cold look, " lets go."  
  
"Yes."  
  
They walked passed the bushed where Inuyasha and Miroku were. Sesshoumaru saw them and gave them a wink. Inuyasha saw this and gave him a smile. Miroku however was very confused.  
  
~*~*~*~* Back with Sango and Kagome  
  
"Look Kagome it's the signal," said Sango behind Shippo's cabin, which was on a hill above the tennis courts.  
  
"Do you think Sesshoumaru got them?"  
  
"Lets just hope, we will see Inuyasha and Miroku in the morning."  
  
"Right Sango lets head back to our cabin before we get caught."  
  
So Kagome and Sango returned to their cabin where they found Rin sleeping with a teen magazine in her hand.  
  
~*~*~*~* The next morning in the mess hall  
  
"So Inuyasha what was this plan cause I have no idea." said Miroku taking a sip of his milk.  
  
Very simple Miroku first I got Kikyo believing that I was going to the dance with her then."  
  
"Then Inuyasha told me and Sango to meet you guys at the tennis courts."said Kagome. "And being the jealous person that she is she decided to spy on us."  
  
"Then we told Rin to ask Sesshoumaru to be there to catch them in the act." said Sango.  
  
"And he agreed because he hates Naraku and Kikyo," said Inuyasha. "The lights were used as a signal to tell him that they were there. So that's it."  
  
"I just have one question," Miroku asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What happened to Kikyo and Naraku after they got caught?"  
  
"Well." Inuyasha began but he was soon interrupted.  
  
"Attention everyone!!!" cried Kaede. "I have some bad news, the other night we had two campers that snuck out of their cabins. They are Kikyo and Naraku."  
  
Everyone looked over to them to see that Kikyo and Naraku were blushing like crazy.  
  
"They will be punished for this to teach them a lesson."  
  
"This should be good," Inuyasha snickered.  
  
"First they will have to clean the horses, second they will have to clean out the boys bathroom, and third they will not be allowed to go to the end of the term dance."  
  
"Yes," said Sango.  
  
"That will be all, thank you." Said Kaede as she was walking off the platform. "Oh, yes one more thing if you see a remote controller around please return it. It's the one that controls the lights, thank you."  
  
Inuyasha and the gang just giggled at this.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha do you think Kikyo will ever find out it was us?" Sango said throwing out her trash.  
  
"I dunno Sango, I really don't know."  
  
That night was the dance. Everyone had a great time even Miroku cause he got to dance with Sango. But the main couple that night was Kagome and Inuyasha. Kikyo would have tried to destroy the dance but she was to busy cleaning the boys bathroom. Everything was happy and full of joy until the last dance it wasn't much of a slow dance for two. The whole camp got into a big circle and held hands. While doing the dance of "Bye, Bye Miss American Pie." By the end everyone was crying. People soon began to head out of the mess hall (AN that's where the dance was).  
  
"Kagome do you want to head back to the cabin?"  
  
"No that's ok Sango, I just want to stay here for a bit," Kagome said sitting on a bench on a hill. The bench was right outside of the mess hall.  
  
"Ok Kagome I'll see you soon," Sango said timidly as she walked to their cabin.  
  
Kagome looked up at the stars as she felt the cool summers breeze on her skin. 'The stars are a lot more bright here then they are at home,' she thought. But her quiet time was soon interrupted.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Oh, hi Inuyasha," Kagome greeted him with a weak smile. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I was just thinking that once tomorrow comes we will all be leaving this place," Inuyasha said sitting next to Kagome on the bench and looked at the stars. "Beautiful huh?"  
  
Kagome blushed a bit she had never really heard Inuyasha talk in that tone of voice before. "Yeah I guess the are."  
  
"But.there not as beautiful as you Kagome," Inuyasha said as he leaded toward Kagome and kissed her lips.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened wide it had been a while since he had kissed her but she soon kissed him back more passionately then before. She began to put pressure on Inuyasha making him lay on the bench with Kagome on top of him.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too," Inuyasha said as he gave Kagome another kiss.  
  
"Hey, lover birds!!! It's time to sleep!!'  
  
Kagome quickly got off of Inuyasha. She was blushing like crazy. Inuyasha also shot off the bench and turn away from Kagome just so she couldn't see him blushing.  
  
"Miroku!!" cried Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha but the lady has to sleep," Miroku said as he lend against their cabin with a perverted grin. "You will see her in the morning."  
  
"Right," said Inuyasha as he turned to Kagome. "I have to go see you in the morning, right?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Oh of coarse."  
  
Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the lips and walked back to the cabin.  
  
"Night Inuyasha."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SO what did you think I have only one more chapter to go!!! So review, if I get enough then I might update this weekend. ^^ so R&R  
  
NO this not going to be a lemon. I don't write those but if I did they would be danm good. Wink ^_~  
  
Ok "bye, bye miss American pie" is a sad song.  
  
And those punishments are what people at my camp got and yes they did have to clean the boy's bathroom. ^^ 


	20. Home is where I'm headed now

Hello people last chapter!!! Sorry that I haven't up dated in a while. I have had a hell of a lot of homework. So he you go the last chapter...enjoy :cries: There is a hint of citrus in this chapter. But nothing to bad. ^_~ "Friends are like angels, without any wings" ~Niki  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter  
  
Kagome woke up to the sound of the camp announcements. She dreaded for this day for today she would be leaving the camp. Today was the day that she had to part from Inuyasha and not see him till next summer. Kagome wonder if this summer relationship would end once her car rolled off of the camp limits. For all she knew Inuyasha could get another girlfriend once school started. Sango and Miroku were a bit different. She could hear Sango crying in her sleep all night. She wondered if Miroku was acting the same. But Miroku was such a hentai that he would get over Sango and move onto the next girl he saw. But she had a feeling that it wasn't going to happen that way. Rin had been acting a bit weird also all night she couldn't sleep she wasn't even in the cabin until 1 in the morning. When she had asked her where she was Rin told her that she was finishing developing pictures of her and Sesshoumaru in the darkroom. Rin also didn't sleep that night she was to busy putting pictures into a leather photo album while tears fell onto the plastic covers of the pictures.  
  
Kagome got out of bed and walked over to the window. Breathing in the morning dew she noticed some parents outside loading up the cars. 'I wonder when my mom is going to get her,' Kagome thought turning to her packed bag and getting out some cloths.  
  
She changed into a red tank top with a silver necklace ad a pair of denim shorts. She folded up her cloths and looked over at Sango and Rin's beds. Their stuff was already packed and ready. See that they weren't there Kagome walked down the hill of her cabin to the mess hall. Opening the double doors she saw a little less people in the room then normal. Scanning the room she saw Shippo sitting at the far table eating a piece of toast slowly. Kagome walked over to him. Sitting across for him she taped his shoulder. "Hey, Shippo ready to leave yet?"  
  
Shippo looked up at Kagome slowly. He looked a bit sad but changed his face to a smile once he saw Kagome. "Kagome, good morning," Shippo replied. "Yup I have packed already, but I forgot to give you this." Shippo dug through his pocks and took out a object.  
  
Kagome eyed it for a second then looked at Shippo, "Is this for me?"  
  
"Yup I made it in wood shop, it took me a long time," Shippo said excitedly as he put it into Kagome's hand.  
  
Kagome opened her hand and looked like she was going to cry. The toy was a small top decorated with red and green strips. "Thank you, Shippo," Kagome said almost breaking down into tears, "I love it."  
  
She reached over and gave Shippo a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "It was nothing," Shippo replied as he blushed slightly. "Oh you need this to work it." Shippo handed her a sting taking the top he coiled the string around the top pulling the string the top spun on the table. Kagome laughed at the sight of this and Shippo smiled.  
  
"Thank you Shippo I will treasure it always, " Kagome said with a smile. "I hope to see you next year."  
  
"Me too," said Shippo as he got up and gave Kagome one final hug. "I will never forget you Kagome," he said walking out of the double doors to his car. Once the car left Kagome looked at the top that stopped spinning and fell onto the table. 'Bye Shippo.'  
  
Kagome got up and walked out of the mess hall but once she took the first step off of the porch she was knocked over by a tremendous force. The hit made Kagome fall onto the dirt floor. She looked up and rubbed her head. Kagome slowly got up and looked around. 'What was that?' thought Kagome as she looked around the yard.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
Kagome turned around and saw Miroku he was running at top speed. He ran over and hid behind Kagome's back. "Miroku what are you doing?"  
  
"Kagome please I beg you to help me Sango has gone nuts!" Miroku whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"She is trying to put a sticker on me."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"She doesn't want any other girl to have me so she is making me wear this tracking devise of some kind that shocks me if a touch another girl," Miroku said trying to get his breath back.  
  
"Oh really?" Kagome said with an evil grin. "Well I think...."  
  
"MIROKU!!! YOU PERVERT COME HERE!" Sango shouted as she ran over to Kagome and saw Miroku behind her back. "Miroku come here."  
  
Miroku shock his head, "No way your not putting that button on me."  
  
"Kagome help me," said Sango trying to catch her breath.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" Kagome cried as she turned to Miroku and slapped him, on his right cheek.  
  
"That was heaven," Miroku said in a dream voice.  
  
Sango acted quickly and tuck the sticker on Miroku's arm since it was the only place besides his face that was not covered by clothing.  
  
"Got yeah!" Sango said smiling.  
  
"Oh well," Miroku sighed.  
  
"Miroku are you staying at the camp for the next season?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yup me and Inuyasha stay for both sessions."  
  
"Yeah Kagome your mom should be here soon have you seen Inuyasha yet, you have to say goodbye to him you know," Sango said.  
  
"I know but I haven't seen him all morning."  
  
"Have you seen him, Miroku?" said Sango "He should still be in the cabin packing," said Miroku putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Well I have to go get my stuff first and put it outside," said Sango walking toward the cabin.  
  
"I'll go with you Sango, I can see Inuyasha before we leave. "Bye Miroku!"  
  
"Bye Kagome see you next year!" Miroku cried as he saw Kagome and Sango walk up to the cabin.  
  
Once they arrived there Kagome and Sango walked up the porch steps to the front door.  
  
"Kagome have you seen Rin this morning?" Sango asked opening the door slightly.  
  
"No I thought she was out looking for Sesshoumaru but...." Kagome suddenly stopped when she looked into the cabin.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong with you?" Sango asked but stood shocked when her eyes fell upon and scary sight.  
  
It was Rin she was on the floor making out with Sesshoumaru. Her white tank top straps were slipping down her shoulders. Her hands were on his (lemon) and neck. Her black hair was all over the place. Sesshoumaru was at the point where he had no shirt on which showed off his fine chest. (Drool) His hands were on Rin's back and waist.  
  
"Do you think they even know were here?" Sango whispered to Kagome after shacking away the shock.  
  
"I don't think so. Lets just grab our stuff and leave," Kagome said walking slowly around Rin and Sesshoumaru. Sango followed.  
  
After that they got out of the cabin and placed their bags and trunks on the ground Kagome saw her mom's car roll up onto the main driveway. She rolled her car over to Kagome and Sango's cabin. Unrolling her window she said, "So girls have fun?"  
  
"We had a great time mom but I have to go do something first before we leave," Kagome said.  
  
"Ok dear, but be back soon I have things to do at home," her mom said with a smile.  
  
Kagome ran over to Inuyasha's cabin and knocked on the door. She was greeted by Inuyasha who grabbed her and shut the door. He pined her to the wall. Kagome was a bit shocked at first Inuyasha had never been this aggressive before.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome I'm going to miss you...I just wanted to tell you that," Inuyasha said as he lifted his face to hers. His eyes were full of sadness and Kagome could sense a bit of joy. But that might only be cause he had her pinned to a wall with their bodies only a inch or two from each other.  
  
"I'm going to miss you to Inuyasha," Kagome said whispered with a smile. "Don't forget about me."  
  
"I could never do that, Kagome," whispered Inuyasha into Kagome's ear.  
  
He lend forward and gave Kagome a kiss on the lips. Kagome lend in and returned his kiss. Closing her eyes she could feel Inuyasha moving his lips down her neck. Kagome giggled a bit and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. Inuyasha had his hands on her waist and was moving down her to her belt until they suddenly broke apart by the sound of Kagome's mom's car horn. Kagome noticed the position that they were in a broke away blushing. Inuyasha did the same.  
  
"I have to go that's my mom, " Kagome said as she opened the door.  
  
Inuyasha ran to her and gave her a final kiss on her lips. "Bye Kagome, I won't forget you," he said softly.  
  
"Good bye Inuyasha see you next year," Kagome said turning away and walking towards the car.  
  
Noticing that her mom and Sango had packed everything up and were in the car waiting. Kagome waved goodbye to Inuyasha who was standing on the cabin's doorstep. Kagome's mom started the car once Kagome got inside. She began to drive down the road. Sango stuck her head out of the car when she heard someone calling her name. It was Miroku. He was running towards the car which had know entered the main road which was going to fast for anyone to just stop it. Miroku tailed that car and shouted, "Sango I love you don't forget about me!"  
  
"I love you too Miroku!' Sango shouted as tears fell from her cheeks. She waved to him and blew him a kiss.  
  
Miroku then stopped running and fell to the dirty road filled with love. Sango giggled a bit with Kagome. Kagome knew that Sango was going to miss Miroku just as much as she missed Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome you left Rin the goodbye note right?" Sango said.  
  
"Yup, I left it her shoe," Kagome said giggling.  
  
She then turned to the back window and saw the camp fade in the distance. Knowing that she would not see it again until next year. 'To next year then," Kagome thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DAMN that was long. 10 pages...I'm never doing that again. Too much typing (cracks knuckles) Well I would love that thank all of my loyal reviews that have read every chapter of this story. Thanks a bunch. For those that have told others of my stories and awesome writing skills. Hehe. And for those that have reminded me constant times to review...you know who u r. And for my critics for you have told me when my writing needs work and my grammar sucks, you have helped me a bunch don't ever change. ^^ Thank you all for this is the first story that I have finished. Lets just hope I can do that for the rest. REVIEW for I want 200 REVIEWS to end this story with.  
  
For my story Shikon Beach I have no time to up date that story now pulse it's to cold out. So I will up date it in the spring...hopefully.  
  
"You're an original, don't die a copy" ~Alamarang (look her up she writes awesome HP stories.) 


End file.
